Juliett vi Britannia
by AnonymSverige
Summary: Följ den asiatiska skönheten Juliett vi Britannia genom hennes tid på hogwarts i vetan om att hon och Harry Potter delar samma öde.


**Juliett vi Britannias berättelse om**

**The sorcerer´s stone**

**Juliett vi Britannia**

Solen stod som högst när elvaåriga Juliett vaknade. Hon gned sina rödkantade ögon och försökte dra handen genom det yviga håret. Sömnbristen värkte i huvudet och den hårda sängen hade gjort henne alldeles stel i kroppen. Hon klev ner på det kalla trägolvet och tassade igenom rummet bort till spegeln. Genom spegelns glas såg hon sej själv. Trots att hon var rödögd och håret hade mist sin glans så måste hon erkänna att hon var vacker.

Julietts hår var korpsvart, midjelångt och lockigt. Hon hade ett asiatiskt utséende och var väldigt lik sin mamma som hade japanskt ursprung. De stora kristallblåa ögonen och den bleka hyn fick henne att se ut som Snövit.

Snövit var den ända sagan från mugglarvärlden som Juliett hade hört. Hennes mormor hade varit lärare på Hogwarts skola för häxkonst och trolldom över Mugglarstudier. Juliett tyckte att det hade varit väldigt spännande att höra om den andra världen. Hur de löste allting utan magi. Julietts mamma och pappa hade dock inte gillat att mormodern förgiftade hennes huvud med mugglarsnack, som de sa. De hatade mugglare och de hatade även Juliett.

Hon hade blivit utslängd efter en incident när hon bara var 1 år. Rektorn på Hogwarts hade tagit hand om henne sen dess och sett till att hon hade någonstans att bo. Hon var tvungen att hålla sej gömd från en mycket ond trollkarl hade han sagt. Ingenting hade stått klart för sej förrän rektorn, Dumbledore, hade berättat vad som hade hänt för 10 år sen, och förklaringen till det blixtformade ärret som hon hade under sitt vänstra nyckelben.

Han hade förklarat att hennes föräldrar var dödsätare, tjänare till Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort som hade kastat en oförlåtlig förbannelse över henne i avsikt att döda henne. Han hade misslyckats och försvunnit. Juliett hade inte fällt en tår sen födsel, och då hade hon även haft ett rejält stenansikte när hon frågade:

- Varför älskar inte mina föräldrar mej?

- De är förblindade av Mörkrets Herres makt, löd svaret.

Juliett började borsta håret samtidigt som hon höll ett kuvert hårt i handen. Brevet var ifrån Hogwarts och idag skulle hon bli hämtad och förd till Perrong nio och tre kvart. Hon kunde knappt vänta tills hon skulle sätta sin fot i den berömda skolan för första gången. Hon viftade med trollstaven och kofferten packades. Juliett ägde inte mycket saker så allt fick plats utan problem. Tröjor, byxor, böcker och hygienartiklar flög ner i en röra i kofferten. Därefter bilden på hennes favorit quidditch-lag och bilden på hennes mormor. Personen som faktiskt hade älskat henne och som nu var borta.

- _Accio åskvigg_, sa Juliett och fångade kvasten.

Åskviggen var en gåva från hennes mormor och hennes mest värdefulla ägodel. Det var en racerkvast och den snabbaste som existerade. Eller existerade, den hade inte ens kommit ut i affären än.

Juliett tog upp 'Snövit och de sju dvärgarna' och lade den omsorgsfullt överst i kofferten. Hon vände sej tvärt när hon hörde fotsteg utanför. En röst sade:

- Läppar röda som rosen, hår svart som ebenholts, hy vit som snö, samtidigt som han skrapade med naglarna.

Juliett suckade av lättnad när hon hörde sin favoritreplik ur Snövit och öppnade dörren. Dumbledore hade berättat att den som hämtade henne skulle säga något som hon skulle hänna igen, hon skulle inte öppna för någon annan. Utanför dörren stod en lång man med flott svart hår och en lång svart mantel.

- Du måste vara Juliett vi Britannia, sa mannen lågt. Jag är Professor Snape.

Han räckte fram handen. Juliett tog den och sa:

- Trevligt att träffas Sir.

Hon lät visa ett glatt léende. Han log inte tillbaka.

- Jag hoppas du har packat, sa han i stället.

- Självklart, sa Juliett osäkert. Snape verkade inte som en värst pratglad person.

Hon släpade kofferten, uggleburen och sin kvast med sej.

- Vi ska transportera oss till Perrong nio och tre kvart, så håll i mej hårt, sa han otåligt och tog hennes koffert och kvast.

Juliett tog honom i armen och lyfte upp buren. Sedan kände hon trycket i naveln och hon blundade hårt. De landade på perrongen med en duns och Juliett var inte berädd, så hon ramlade baklänges och gjorde en kullerbytta. Många kollade konstigt på henne, andra beundrande.

Snape ställde ifrån sej kofferten och sa:

- Kliv bara på tåget, det går om en kvart.

Sedan kastade han en tidning i knäet på henne och gick.

Juliett kollade ner och såg en stor artikel om Harry Potter på första sidan av The Daily Prophet. Hon hade läst om honom och Dumbledore hade också lagt in några kommentarer. Harry hade överlevt Voldemorts dödliga förbannelse också och efter det hade Voldemort försvunnit. Harry Potter var nu väldigt känd, men han levde i mugglarvärlden och hade ingen aning om att han var en trollkarl. Juliett log mot barnet som var på bilden. Sedan såg hon sej om. Alla kollade konstigt där hon fortfarande satt. Hon reste sej generat och gick mot tåget. En man tog hennes koffert, kvast och bur och log vänligt.

Juliett vandrade förbi kupé efter kupé. Alla var upptagna och hon var för blyg för att fråga om hon fick sitta med dem. När hon gick förbi den tionde kupén så såg hon honom. Harry Potter. Ärret lyste rött där han drog undan luggen och visade det för en rödhårig kille. Hennes nyfikenhet tog över och hon öppnade försiktigt. Båda pojkarna kollade upp och såg häpna ut.

- Öhm, kan jag sitta här, det är fullt överallt, sa hon försiktigt.

De var båda snabba att svara:

- Absolut, ja, sa de i munnen på varandra och båda rodnade.

Juliett satte sej ner och det blev tyst. Hon mötte deras generade blickar och sa:

- Snälla, fortsätt prata ni.

Orden hade ingen effekt först, men sedan pratade de på som aldrig förr. Hon drog fram trollstaven och underhöll sej själv med att göra geometriska figurer i olika färger. De började kolla på.

- Jag kanske ska presentera mej, sa Juliett. Jag heter Juliett vi Britannia.

Hon log.

- Jag är Ron Weasley, sa den rödhåriga pojken.

- Och jag är..

- Jag vet vem du är! sa Juliett utan att tänka sej för.

Han såg förvånat på henne.

- Förlåt, sa Juliett. Harry Potter, jag har läst om dej. Välkommen tillbaka.

- Tack, sa han förvirrat, men han log.

Med ens var isen bruten och de pratade på om allt möjligt.

- Kan du några roliga formler, frågade Ron Juliett.

- Ja, självklart! sa Juliett. Kolla här.

Hon plockade upp en pappersbit som låg på golvet, pekade med trollstaven på den och sa:

- _Wingardium Leviosa._

Pappersbiten svävade.

- Det där var inte särskilt coolt, sa Ron besviket.

- Det är inte klart än, log Juliett och kastade det svarta håret bakåt.

- _Expulso_! utbrast hon och pappersbiten exploderade med en ljudlig smäll.

Harry och Ron såg förskräckta ut först, men applåderade ljudligt sedan. De såg att många hade gått ut från sina kupéer för att se vart smällen kom ifrån. De skrattade så högt att en flicka med stort, ljusbrunt krusigt hår öppnade deras kupé.

- Har ni sett en padda? frågade hon. En kille som heter Neville har tappat sin.

Hennes blick gick från Ron till Harry och till Harrys panna.

- Men Gud, utbrast hon. Du är Harry Potter! Jag är Hermione Granger.

Hermione kollade på Juliett och Ron:

- Och ni är?

- Ron Weasley.

- Juliett vi Britannia.

Hermione kollade lite extra på Juliett innan hon sa:

- Ni borde byta om till era skolkläder, vi är nog framme snart, sen vände hon på klacken och gick.

- Åh, nej, stönade Juliett. Jag har inga skolkläder!

- Professor Dumbledore kan nog hjälpa dej sen, rådde Ron.

De vände sej mot dörren. Hermione var tillbaka.

- Du har smuts på näsan, sa hon till Ron och visade vart på sin egen näsa.

- Jag kan nog hjälpa, sa Juliett och riktade trollstaven mot honom:

- _Aguamenti_!

Vatten sprutade ut från trollstavsspetsen och gjorde Ron genomvåt. Hermione och Juliett tjöt av skratt och Harry kunde inte heller hålla sej.

- Skitkul, muttrade Ron surt.

- Så, så, sa Hermione efter skrattanfallet. Smutsen är ju borta nu.

Juliett fnissade till. Hermione log och riktade trollstaven mot Ron och fick honom att torka.

- Snyggt, berömde Juliett och de slog nävarna mot varandra.

Hermione log och gick igen.

- Så, vilket elevhem vill ni hamna i då? frågade Juliett och riktade sina vackra ögon mot Ron och Harry.

- Jag vill gå i Gryffindor, sa Ron. Alla i min familj har gått där och mina tvillingbröder kommer att reta mej om jag hamnar någon annanstans.

- Du kommer säkert att hamna där, sa Juliett uppskattande. Du ser ut som en modig person.

Ron såg belåten ut över komplimangen.

- Du då Mr Potter, frågade Juliett och blinkade.

- Jag vet inte, jag har aldrig hört talas om elevhemmen, sa Harry.

- Åh, sa Juliett. Självklart, men låt mej då presentera dem: Gryffindor, grundad av Godric Gryffindor, är för de modiga och tappra. Ravenclaw, grundad av Rowena Ravenlaw, är för de smarta. Hufflepuff, grundad av Helga Hufflepuff, är för de godhjärtade och så har vi Slytherin, grundad av Salazar Slytherin, för de sluga och renblodiga.

- Du vill inte hamna i Slytherin, sa Ron till Harry. Det är bara kräk och dödsätare som går där!

Det högg till i Juliett. Hon drog upp benen och vilade hakan mot knäna. Harry och Ron upptäckte hur spänt det blev i luften, men de förblev tysta och väntade på att Juliett skulle tala.

- Båda mina föräldrar var i Slytherin, mumlade hon tyst.

Tåget stannade och Juliett skyndade sej ur kupén.

**Sorteringshatten**

Mörket hade fallit. Juliett satt i båten tillsammans med tre killar och en tjej som hon inte hade sett på tåget. Det var två stora och kraftiga killar som presenterade sej såsom Vincent Crabbe och Gregory Goyle. Flickan hette Pansy Parkinson, hon såg tuff ut och hade ett mopsliknande ansikte. Den tredje killen hette Draco Malfoy. Han var blond och hade ett spetsigt blekt ansikte. Juliett tyckte att han såg bra ut, och särskilt när han gav henne ett léende då och då.

De klev av båten och Juliett såg hur Pansy släpade iväg på Draco. Ensam igen. Hon följde hopen av elever i mantlar upp för backen till den stora skolan kallad Hogwarts. Alla stirrade kritiskt på hennes mugglarkläder och hon kände sej väldigt fånig i dem. De mörkblåa stuprörsjeansen var nötta och hade hål i sej och hon hade ett gult och svart blommigt linne. Den kyliga kvällsluften fick Julietts hud att knottra sej och hon drog skinnjackan tätare omkring sej.

När de kom in i skolan och gick upp för trappan så stod en gammal dam och väntade på dem. Juliett kände igen henne som Minerva McGonagall.

- Välkomna till Hogwarts, sa hon med gäll röst. Om ni nu fö..

- Trevor!

McGonagall tittade strängt på en knubbig pojke.

- Förlåt mej, sa pojken och plockade upp paddan som tydligen hette Trevor.

McGonagall fortsatte:

- Om ni nu följer med mej så ska jag eskortera er till.. Du!

Hon riktade ett rynkigt finger mot Juliett.

- Varför har du inte din kappa på dej? frågade hon skarpt.

- Jag har ingen.. ma'm, sa Juliett generat.

- Vad heter du, frågade McGonagall.

- Juliett vi Britannia, ma'm.

- Åh! McGonagall såg med ens lite förvirrad ut och hennes rynkade panna slätades ut. Åh, Professor Dumbledore väntar dej! Följ bara den här korridoren och sedan till höger!

Juliett tackade och när hon passerade viskade McGonagall lösenordet tyst i hennes öra. Sedan skyndade sej McGonagall iväg med resten av eleverna.

Juliett viskade lösenordet till stenfiguren som stod utanför Dumbledores kontor. Den flyttade genast på sej och visade en spiraltrappa. Hon gick upp för den och knackade på dörren.

- Kom in! Hördes Dumbledores röst.

Juliett ryckte upp dörren och sprang mot Dumbledore. Han log brett och omfamnade henne faderligt. När de släppte varandra sa Dumbledore:

- Vad stor du har blivit Julie! Jag antar att du är här för att hämta din skolklädnadsom jag glömde ge dej?

Juliett nickade ivrigt. De hade inte träffats på över ett år och hon hade saknat honom oinnerligt. Dumbledores fenixfågel Fawkes satte sej på hennes axel.

- Hej Fawkes, vad roligt att se dej igen, sa Juliett och smekte fågeln över de röda fjädrarna.

Sedan satte hon händerna i sidan och kollade på Dumbledore.

- Varför har du inte besökt mej det senaste året, frågade hon syrligt.

- Det har varit lite mycket att stå i, sa Dumbledore bara och gav henne klädnaden.

Juliett tog emot den och gick bakom en liten vägg för att byta om.

- Så du hade alltså ingen tid alls för mej, sa hon sårat.

- Det är inte det Julie, det vet du, började han. Om jag kunde så skulle jag spendera all min tid med dej. Men det är massor av jobb.

- Jag förstår, det är.. okej, sa Juliett och kom fram bakom väggen.

- Nu tycker jag att du ska gå ner och bli placerad i ditt elevhem och njuta av festen.

Hon nickade, gav honom en hastig kram och försvann ner för trappan. Snabbt passerade hon mörka korridorer och klassrum tills att hon kom till stora salen. Där fanns fyra stora bord på rad med äldre elever. Förstaårseleverna stod i en klunga till höger om borden. Hon skyndade sej dit och försökte smälta in.

McGonagall hade nu ställt fram en trebent pall framför podiet med alla lärare (bl.a Dumbledore). Juliett andades ut när hon såg honom. Hon kände sej alltid trygg i hans närvaro.

- Hur blir vi placerade i elevhem? frågade Juliett en blond flicka med rosigt aniskte och flätor.

- Jag har ingen aning, svarade hon. Men jag hoppas att jag hamnar i Hufflepuff.

Hufflepuff, tänkte Juliett kritiskt. Hon tyckte att det var ett elevhem som de med inga speciella talanger blev indelade i.

- Om jag nu får be om största möjliga tystnad, sa McGonagall högtidligt.

Hon hade gått fram till pallen med en uråldrig häxhatt i handen. Alla tystnade.

- Jag ska nu ropa upp erat namn och då kommer ni fram, sa hon. Jag placerar då denna hatt på erat huvud, och den bestämmer vilket elevhem ni hamnar i.

Juliett nickade automatiskt.

- Hannah Abbot!

Flickan med de blonda flätorna och rosig kinderna snubblade fram. McGonagall placerade hatten på hennes huvud och efter ett tag ropade hatten:

- HUFFLEPUFF!

Applåder från Hufflepuff-bordet lät tillsammans med deras jubel. Hannah satte sej med dem.

- Susan Bones.

Hatten sattes på hennes huvud och den ropade:

- HUFFLEPUFF!

- Terry Boot!

- RAVENCLAW! ropade hatten.

Jubel från Ravenclaws bord dånade. Han satte sej med dem.

- Mandy Brocklehurst!

- RAVENCLAW!

- Lavender Brown!

- GRYFFINDOR!

Hejarop ljöd från Gryffindor-bordet och Rons tvillingbröder busvisslade.

- Millicent Bulstrode!

- SLYTHERIN!

Juliett kollade bort mot Slytherin-bordet. Hon svalde och hoppades att hon inte skulle hamna där. Harry och Ron stod längst fram av hopen med förstaårselever. Hon trängde sej fram till dem och hejade.

- Är ni nervös, frågade hon.

- J-ja, stammade Ron och såg riktigt blek ut.

- Det känns inte som om jag kommer passa in i något elevhem, erkände Harry olyckligt.

- Det är klart du kommer, sa Juliett och försökte låta positiv.

Harry nickade stumt.

- Justin Finch-Fletchley!

- HUFFLEPUFF!

- Seamus Finnigan!

Det tog nästan en minut innan hatten kunde bestämma sej:

- GRYFFINDOR!

- Hermione Granger!

Hermione trängde sej förbu. Juliett noterade att hon såg ängslig ut och klappade henne lätt på ryggen och hon log uppskattande.

- GRYFFINDOR!

Ron stönade, men Juliett vinkade glatt till henne.

Sedan var det många fler som blev indelade.

- Draco Malfoy, sa McGonagall till slut.

Juliett vinkde glatt åt honom och han vinkade tillbaka.

- Känner du Malfoy, sa Ron med avsmak.

- Han är schyst, svarade Juliett.

- Han är ett svin!

- Känner du honom, frågade hon kallt.

- Vi har pratat, muttrade Ron.

Juliett valde att ignorera honom och fortsatte att iaktta Draco.

- SLYTHERIN! ropade hatten innan den ens nuddat Dracos huvud.

Juliett blev alldeles kall inombords. Draco var en Slytherinare. Han satte sej med sina vänner Crabbe, Goyle och Parkinson med ett självbelåtet flin.

Några fler elever ropades upp och placerades sedan var det Julietts tur. Hon var så nervös att hon skakade när hon satte sej på pallen. Hon kollade ut över eleverna som kollade beundrande på henne och några busvisslade. Rodnaden spred sej över kinderna, men doldes av den alldeles förstora hatten.

- _Detta var lite svårt, _hörde Juliett hatten prata. _Mod, ja, men jag vet ändå vart jag ska placera dej, absolut:_

SLYTHERIN!

Juliett ville sjunka genom jorden och aldrig se världen igen. Hon mötte Harrys och Rons blick. De såg besvikna ut. Hon mötte Dracos blick. På något sätt kände hon sej inte lika trygg med hans léende längre. Sakta vandrade hon bort mot Slytherins bord. De applåderade och jublade. En kille skrek:

- Vi fick skönheten!

Juliett slog sej ner brevid Draco och han viskade:

- Vi är i det bästa elevhemmet.

Juliett suckade. Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin. Hellre Hufflepuff! Placeringen fortsatte.

- Harry Potter!

Allt tystnade. Alla granskade den glasögonprydde killen med svart rufisgt hår och gröna ögon. Han såg besvärad ut när han satte sej på pallen. Hatten placerades och efter ett tag ropade hatten:

- GRYFFINDOR!

Jubel dånade. Det hade inte låtit så mycket, inte ens när Juliett blev vald till Slytherin.

- Vi fick Potter, vi fick Potter! ropade Weasleytvillingarna högt.

Efter att jublet tystnat, så var det tre elever kvar som skulle placeras. Ron blev Gryffindorare som han hade hoppats, Lisa Turpin blev Ravenclaware och Blaise Zabini hamnade i Slytherin. Han satte sej brevid Juliett utan ett ord eller blick. Själv granskade hon honom. Han var snygg. Helt klart. Höga kindben, lång med mörkt hår och olivfärgad hy.

- Välkomna och välkomna tillbaka! Låt festen börja!

Och med de orden satte han sej ner och faten framför dem fylldes med mat. Alla tog för sej och det blev med ens väldigt ljudligt. Alla pratade i munnen på varandra. I Slytherinbordet hörde hon bara massa snack om mugglarfödda som de valde att kalla ''smutsskallar'' och hur de skulle göra sej av med dem. Det kanske bara var ord för dem, men hon visste några som faktist gjorde de där brutala sakerna mot mugglarfödda. Hon reste sej snabbt upp och skyndade ut från salen medveten om de förvånade blickarna hon hade i ryggen.

Juliett började vandra längs korridoren utan en aning om vad hon skulle göra. Då stötte hon på en kutryggig man. Han hade en katt som strök sej längs hans ben.

- Ska du inte vara på festen? sa han med en riktig kuslig stämma.

Juliett blev inte ett dugg rädd av hans ansträngning.

- Nej, så tänker du vara en gentleman och visa mej till Slytherins sovsal eller inte? svarade Juliett en smula irriterad.

Hon ville bara krypa ner i en varm, mjuk säng och sova bort den hemska dagen. Filch såg chockad ut, men visade en aning respekt och visade henne vägen ner till fängelsehålan.

- Du är inte lite fräck du, fräste hon.

- Det här är Slytherins sovsal, väste han.

Hon såg chockat efter honom när han lunkade iväg. Sedan vände hon sej om mot ett porträtt.

- Lösenord, tack! sa porträttet.

- _Jag har inget lösenord, _väste Juliett på Parsel, ormspråk.

Porträttet såg förskräckt ut och öppnade sej snabbt.

Hon såg sej omkring i uppehållsrummet. Det var avlångt med stenväggar och gröna lampor i taket. Skulle det här föreställa ett uppehållsrum, tänkte hon. Det var inte mysigt på något sätt. Hon skyndade sej in i sovsalen i stället. Där stod hennes koffert, kvast och uggla och väntade vid en säng. Sovsalen var inte mysigare än uppehållsrummet. Kall inredning och hård säng. Juliett lyfte buren och lät ugglan sätta sej på hennes arm.

- Jadu, Neda, sa Juliett till den nötbruna lilla ugglan. Tror du vi kommer att trvias här?

Neda lade huvudet på sned och sträckte otåligt ut sina vingar. Juliett öppnade ett fönster som va otroligt nära marken och lät henne flyga. Sedan lade hon sej i sängen och somnade fort.

**Erised - En spegel**

Juliett vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Hon såg sej om i rummet och upptäckte att de flesta fortfarande sov djupt, så hon passade på att smita ut i uppehållsrummet. När hon kom ner för trappan så upptäckte hon Pansy sitta i soffan med sina kompisar. Hennes mopsliknande ansikte gav henne en ilsken blick och hennes kompisar följde hennes exempel.

- Vad har vi här då, sa hon elakt. Kolla in hennes hår, hörrni. Det har nog inte blivit borstat på länge!

De andra instämde. Juliett ville ignorera kommentaren, men handen for automatiskt till de trassliga lockarna. Hon visste själv att hon var fin vare sej hennes hår var slitet och ovårdat eller mjukt och glansigt.

- _Kollat in dej själv på sistonde, _väste hon på Parsel.

Flickorna ryggade tillbaka. Parsel var ett ovanligt språk och det var väldigt få som kunde det. Det förknippades även med svartkonster. De såg skräckslagna ut och sa ingenting.

Draco kom fram bakom en pelare.

- Du talar Parsel! utbrast han imponerat och lade armarna i kors.

Juliett nickade och började gå mot porträttet. Draco följde efter utan ett ord. Han följde efter ända ner till stora salen där han satte sej med henne och försåg sej med rostat bröd.

Juliett hade egentligen ingenting emot Dracos sällskap. Han såg bra ut och var snäll mot henne. Så vad har jag att klaga på? tänkte hon.

- Så vad är Pansys problem? frågade Juliett och öste upp bacon på tallriken.

- Inget skulle jag tro, sa han lungt.

- Men du såg ju hur hon gick på mej! utbrast Juliett.

- Det beror nog på att hon inte ser lika bra ut som du gör, och hon vet om det, sa han och ryckte på axlarna som om han gav tjejer komplimanger varje dag.

Juliett försökte dölja sin rodnad, men misslyckades. Han log brett mot henne och hon log tillbaka.

Första lektionen var Trolldryckskonst med Snape. Han såg inte gladare ut än vad han hade gjort när han hade hämtat henne. Kanske var han en person som led av sömnbrist, funderade hon.

- Mr Potter och Mr Weasley, sa Snape lungt. Jag tolerera inga förseningar på mina lektioner.

Harry och Ron hade skyndat sej in med böcker huller om buller och rufsiga hår. Det såg ut som om de nyss hade kommit ner från kvasten.

- Förlåt oss, sa Harry. Vi hittade inte hit.

- Du ska kalla mej Sir eller Professor, sa Snape kallt.

- Sir, tillade Harry.

- 10 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor, för försening och oförskämdhet, sa Snape och pekade vart de skulle sitta.

Arga Gryffindorare började viska och gav dem irriterade blickar. Juliett såg väldigt förvånad ut. Hon hade också kommit försent, men det hade inte blivit några avdrag från Slytherin för det. Till sin förskräckelse såg hon Draco le skadeglatt mot Harry och Ron. Harry såg ilsken ut och Ron höjde sin trollstav.

- _Expelliarmus, _väste Draco och Rons trollstav flög ur hans händer.

Juliett upptäckte att Snape såg det, men han log bara för sej själv och började ge instruktioner.

Juliett gick med Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Blaise och Pansy när de skulle äta lunch. På väg dit mötte de Harry och Ron. Grupperna stannade. Juliett log mot dem. De log motvilligt tillbaka.

- Potter, sa Draco.

- Malfoy, sa Harry.

Juliett kunde inte undgå att höra fientligheten i deras röster. Hon fattade inte varför de ogillade varandra så mycket.

- Så, Juliett, började Ron. Jag vet att du är i.. Han harklade sej. Slytherin och så, men du behöver inte umgås med .. dem.

- Vad snackar du om, sa Juliett osäkert. De är mina vänner.

Hon kollade på Pansy.

- I alla fall vissa av dem.

Pansy himlade med ögonen.

- Jag trodde vi var dina vänner, sa Ron kallt.

- Man kan väl ha flera, svarade Juliett förvirrat.

Hon kollade bedjande på Harry. Han såg kyligt från Draco till henne.

- Ingen gillar Slytherinare, avgjorde Ron.

Julietts mod sjönk. Hennes ansikte blev till sten, som det alltid blev när hon ville gråta. Harry och Ron var förrädare och hon ville aldrig se dem igen. Hon tågade iväg med skadeglada Slytherinare i släptåg. Draco och Blaise tog varsin sida om henne. Ravenclaware, Hufflepuffare och Gryffindorare såg på dem med avsmak. Juliett riktade blicken framåt och bara fortsatte gå.

Veckorna gick. Det var alltid samma sak. Lektioner, straffkommendering och elaka blickar. Juliett spenderade den mesta av sin tid att ignorera alla läxor, sova på lektionerna och öva på trollformler i uppehållsrummet. En gång på biblioteket så hade hon råkat komma in på Den Avskilda Avdelningen och hittat en bok om svart magi. Snabbt hade hon skyndat iväg till Slytherins uppehållsrum och läst den. Det som hade intresserat henne mest var tre fomler som kallades De Oförlåtliga Förbannelserna. Cruciatusförbannelsen, den dödande förbannelsen och Imperviusförbannelsen. Hon hade försökt alla tre på en insekt, men ingen av dem hade fungerat. Hon kunde inte förstå varför.

På nätterna hade hon mardrömmar om en man i mörk kappa, Harry, Draco och massa annat. Det slutade alltid att hon vaknade upp med ett ryck eller att hon ramlade ur sängen med en duns som fick alla Slytherinflickor att sätta sej yrvaket upp. Efter mardrömmen ville hon inte somna om och låg alltid med ansträngt uppspärrade ögonen och tänkte förskräckt på hur mycket hon faktist passade in i Slytherin. Hon studerade svartkonst och hotade porträttet till uppehållsrummet på Parsel för att hon aldrig kom ihåg lösenordet. Oroligt somnade hon alltid om igen och hade samma konstiga drömmar.

Juliett vandrade ensam igenom korridorerna mot Dumbledores kontor. Utanför stayn stötte hon på Professor McGonagall.

- Professor Dumbledore är tyvärr inte inne, sa hon till Juliett.

- Vart är han, undrade hon.

- Det får jag tyvärr inte tala om, sa hon. Var det något särskilt du ville?

- Jag behöve någon att prata med bara, mumlade hon.

McGongall såg medlidsamt på henne när hon vandrade mot fängelsehålan igen.

Den natten klev Juliett upp ur sängen och drog på sej en t-shirt och gråa mjukisbyxor. Hon tänkte inte ligga i sin säng och slösa bort livet på att tänka och drömma mardrömmar.

- Jag vill bara se om jag hittar en bok, mumlade hon för sej själv som om det skulle vara en bortföklaring.

Hon tassade försiktigt ner för trapporna till uppehållsrummet och fortsatte ut och upp ifrån fängelsehålan. Vem fan hade ett elevhem i fängelsehålan, tänkte hon irriterat.

- Det driver en till vansinne, sa hon alldeles för högt.

- Vem där? hörde hon Filch väsa.

Juliett gömde sej snabbt bakom en staty och när han passerade viskade hon:

- _Petrificus Totalus._

Argus Filch blev plötsligt helt stel i kroppen och föll baklänges.

- _Obscuro, _viskade hon igen och en ögonbindel uppenbarade sej över Filchs ögon.

Även fast att han var frusen så påverkade det inte hans syn eller andning. Hon släpade honom i fötterna och gömda honom i ett hörn.

- Förlåt, viskade hon till honom. Jag bryter förtrollingen snart.

Sedan tassade hon iväg i sina gula converse. En gåva från hennes mormor, såklart. Juliett stannade bakom en vägg när hon såg Peeves, spöket som alltid spelade spratt med eleverna, susa förbi. Han hade en stor hink med målarfärg i handen - vilket inte bådade gott för morgondagen. Hon joggade till biblioteket och lokaliserade sej i mörkret till Den Avskilda Avdelningen. Det var tomt och ingen vaktade tack vare den lilla ''incidenten'' som hade hänt Filch. Juliett lät fingret löpa längs bokraden när hon hörde små nästan oljudliga steg. Hon vred på huvudet och såg endast en hand som bar på en lykta. Hennes första impuls var att skrika, men handen försvann i tomma intet och lyktan ramlade i golvet med ett kras.

Då hörde hon ljudliga fotsteg vid ingången. Två röster pratade med varandra.

- Vad gör du här, Quirrell? sa ena rösten kallt.

- J-j-jag ä-är bara h-här på D-d-dumbledores order, stammade den andra rösten.

- Atjooo!

Männen tystnade och Juliett vände sej dit hon hade hört ljudet. Det var platsen där den krossade lyktan låg. Fotsteg hördes i riktning emot henne. Hon skyndade sej bakom en hylla men någon tog tag i hennes arm. Fan, tänkte hon. Nu vart hon upptäckt. Men med ens stod hon näsa mot näsa med Harry Potter och upptryckt mot hyllan med hans hand hårt tryckt mot munnen. Snape och Quirrell såg på den krossade lyktan och började genast att genomsöka avdelningen. Harry släpade med henne ut därifrån.

När de var på säkrare mark drog Harry av dem osynlighetsmanteln och frågade:

- Vad gjorde du på Den Avskilda Avdelningen?

- Jag letade efter en bok bara, mumlade Juliett och stoppade ner händerna djupt i fickorna. Du då?

- En bok bara, svarade han.

Det blev en obekväm tystnad.

- Varför hatar du mej? frågade Juliett till slut.

- Jag hatar dej inte, sa Harry. De är bara det att du går i Slytherin och hänger med Malfoy och..

- Vad är de för fel med att gå i Slytherin då, avbröt Juliett. Om jag fick välja så skulle jag också vilja gå i Gryffindor och slippa fängelsehålan!

- Det är egentligen Malfoy det är fel på, jag vet inte så mycket om Slytherin, erkände Harry.

- Jag ser inget fel med Draco heller, fräste Juliett. Han är hur gullig som helst. Visst han kanske inte är perfekt, men vem är det?

- Du skulle ha hört vad han sa när vi kom till hogwarts, sa Harry och kollade rakt in i hennes kristallblåa ögon.

Juliett såg med ens väldigt nyfiken ut.

- Vad sa han, frågade hon.

- Han sa åt mej att inte bli vän med fel sort, sa Harry.

- Fel sort?

- Han syftade på Ron.

Juliett såg förskräckt ut.

- Det är ju hemskt! Jag har aldrig sett honom någonsin prata så illa om någon.

- Han verkar dölja det för dej, sa Harry.

Juliett suckade.

- Jag kan inte vara riktigt arg på honom, sa Juliett. Han är fortfarande min vän.

Harry nickade förstående.

- Jag hoppas att vi kan vara vänner ändå, sa hon hoppfullt.

Harry nickade.

- Det hoppas jag med.

- Det var en sak till också, fortsatte Harry.

Juliett kollade uppmärksamt på honom.

- När jag var på Madam Malkins klädnader för alla tillfällen så träffade jag Draco där, började han. Jag visste inte vem han var då och han började prata med mej. Han pratade illa om Hagrid och mugglarfödda.

Juliett frös till is. Hur kunde Draco tala illa om Hagrid? Hon visste vem Hagrid var. Han hade hjälpt henne i båten när de skulle till Hogwarts. Han hade varit mycket trevlig och kallat henne ''m'am''. Att prata illa om mugglarfödda var bara fegt. Hon visste att Lily Evans hade varit en utomordentlig häxa och hon var mugglarfödd.

- Jag trodde han var den ända i Slytherin som förstod mej, mumlade hon olyckligt. Att han och jag var de ända i Slytherin som accepterade mugglarfödda.

Hennes ansikte hade blivit till marmor. Hårt och blekt. Harry gav henne en lätt klapp på axeln.

Harry och Juliett började gå mot utgången när de fick syn på en helfigursspegel. Det var som om den trollband dem för de kände hur fötterna började gå mot den av sej själva. Det stod ''Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'' på den gyllene ramen. Harry och Juliett stod sida vid sida och kollade in i det dimmiga glaset och såg reflektionen. Julietts blekrosa läppar särades och hon gapade dumt. Pupillerna blev större och hon vacklade till lite. I glaset såg hon sej själv. Hon skrattade i glaset fast att hennes mun bara gapade utanför. Sakta rörde hon med fingertopparna över glaset. Hennes mantel var den samma, bara det att i stället för Slytherinmärket så fanns där ett Gryffindormärke. Det var inte det konstigaste heller. Bakom henne stod två personer som hon vagt hade känt igen från ett foto. Juliett vände sej om. Det var ingen där.

Harry petade på henne.

- Det är mina föräldrar, sa han och pekade mot spegeln.

Juliett såg förvånad ut.

- Nej, det där är mina föräldrar, sa hon.

Båda kollade förvånat på varandra.

- Vad ser du? viskade Harry.

- Jag ser mej själv, började hon. I en Gryffindorklädnad. Mina föräldrar står bakom mej med samma klädnader.

Hon lät sorgsen.

- Vad ser du? undrade hon.

- Mina föräldrar, sa han tyst. Men de är ju döda..

Juliett såg fortfarande in i spegeln.

- Är dina föräldrar också döda, frågade Harry försiktigt.

- Nej, svarade Juliett. Men de är borta.

Han frågade inget mer. De stod bara tysta och betraktade spegelbilden.

De måste ha stått där i nästan en halvtimme utan ord och bara stirrat på spegelbilden förde hade inte märkt den gamle mannen som dykt upp en bit bakom dem.

- Jag ser att ni har upptäckt Erised-spegeln, sa han.

Harry och Juliett ryckte till. Dumbledore stod bakom dem med betraktande vlåa ögon.

- En underbar spegel, ja. Det tror man först, sa han. Men det är bara drömmar alltihop.

- Menar du att den här spgeln visar våra drömmar, undrade Harry tyst med blicken fortfarande riktad mot glaset.

- Nej, svarade Dumbledore. Den här spegeln visar våra hjärtans allra innersta och djupaste önskan.

Juliett mötte sina föräldrars blick. Hon var en kopia av hennes mamma. De hade samma långa, svarta, lockiga hår och stora kristallblåa ögon. Hennes pappa däremot mot var ljus och hade nötbruna varma ögon. Juliett vände sej mot Harry. Han såg sorgsen ut.

- Den här spegeln ska flyttas imorrn, fortsatte Dumbledore. Och jag måste be er att inte leta efter den. Det är inte bra att fastna i en dröm och glömma bort att leva.

Med de orden var han borta.

Juliett tog Dumbledores ord allvarligt och gick motvilligt åt sidan, så att hon bara kunde se Harry och speglens baksida.

- Harry du hörde vad Dumbledore sa, sa hon.

Harry nickade.

- Vi ses, sa Juliett. Jag måste gå och uppöva mina förtrollningar på Filch.

Det fick Harry att dra lite på munnen och de skiljdes åt som vänner.

**Halloween på Hogwarts**

Två månader hade gått sen Juliett hade börjat på Hogwarts. Hon hade blivit väldigt bra vän med Harry, Ron och Hermione nu. Det svåra var att hon hade märkt att Harry och Ron inte gillade Hermione och vise versa, så hon fick umgås med dem enskilt.

Sen hon börjat umgås med Harry, Ron och Hermione så hade hon börjat föredra Gryffindortornet i stället för det kalla sällkspasrummet nere i fängelsehålan - vilket verkade få Draco irriterad. Han pratade inte med henne längre. Varje gång hon mötte hans blick så vände han bort den och när hon hälsade så fräste han åt henne att sticka. Juliett förstod inte vad han hade emot Gryffindorare. Nog visste hon om rivaliteten mellan Slytherin och Gryffindor, men det här var överdrivet.

Juliett vandrade mot klassrummet från Slytherins elevhem. Det var Trolldryckskonst med Gryffindoreleverna. Juliett kände sej lycklig. Hon hade inte kunnat undgå hur Slytherineleverna hade stött ut henne den senaste tiden. Lektionerna var nästan outhärdliga. Det var dock ingen större förlust för henne. Genom att inte umgås med de från Slytherin längre, så vann hon de andra elevhemmens förtroende.

Småvisslande stegade hon in i klassrummet. Hon suckade när hon såg Harry och Ron sitta i ett hörn och Hermione långt ifrån. Alla tre vinkade till henne och pekade på platsen brevid. Juliett blev lite nervös. Till slut bestämde hon sej för att sätta sej brevid Hermione eftersom hon satt själv. Hon såg beklagande på Harry och Ron. Harry såg besviken ut och Ron väldigt fientlig.

Snape såg ogillande på Juliett där hon satt. Han skrämde henne inte.

- Idag ska vi göra en sömndryck, sa han. Jag hoppas att till och med tjockskallar som ni kan göra en sådan.

Han kollade bara på Gryffindorelever. Draco och hans kompisar fnissade och Harry och Ron knöt nävarna under bordet.

Alla började hämta ingredienser. Juliett suckade. Trolldryckskonst var ett ämne som hon hatade. Att hacka och mala örter och växter var absolut ingenting för henne. Hon lutade huvudet i armarna och slöt ögonen. Hon tänkte bara vänta tills att alla hade hämtat sina ingredienser så att hon slapp trängsel.

Någon hade slagit till henne i bakhuvudet. Det hade inte gjort ont, men hade varit väldigt irriterande. Juliett slog upp ögonen. Hennes kristallögon mötte de svarta kalla.

- Ingen sover under mina lektioner, sa Snape kyligt.

- Jag sov inte, muttrade Juliett hest. Och du kan ju inte bara gå fram till en elev och slå till henne.

Juliett ilsknade till:

- Vill du att Dumbledore ska få höra om det här va!

Snape flämtade till, men han lät inte rädd när han pratade:

- För det första, så ska du kalla mer Sir eller Professor! röt han. För det andra så ska du inte använda den tonen mot mej och för det tredje så är jag den siste man du någonsin skulle hota!

- Är det ett hot? frågade Juliett och höjde ena ögonbrynet medan hon flinade. Du hotar mej och du slår mej, akta så att jag inte får dej sparkad.

Alla elever hade slutat med sina brygder och det började lukta en aning konstigt. Till och med Hermione hade lyft på huvudet från boken. Snape började få en rödskiftning i sitt bleka ansikte.

- Jag ska nog få dej relegerad, väste han med tillkämpat lugn. Tills dess, så har du straffkommendering varje lördag tills att du går ut från den här skolan! Jag fattar inte att du är i mitt elevhem.

- Om jag hade varit i Gryffindor så hade du dragit av minst 100 poäng för det här, utbrast Juliett anklagande. Du favoriserar verkligen Slytherin!

Allt tystnade. Snape hade fått en läskig gnista i sina svarta ögon och Slytherineleverna såg till och med osäkra ut. Ingen hade dragit Snape så här långt. Någonsin.

- Säg om det där, väste han hotfullt.

- Dra av poäng från Slytherin, upprepade Juliett. Någon gång måste väl bli den första?

Att sätta sej upp mot Hogwarts sämsta lärare hade gett henne en kick och hon kände adrenalinet pumpa. Till sin förvåning sa Snape ingenting mer. Han stormade ut ur klassrummet.

Allas blickar var fäst på Juliett. Till slut bröt Ron tystnaden:

- Det.. där.. var.. otroligt, flämtade han.

- Verkligen, instämde Seamus.

Med ens började alla Gryffindorare att prata i munnen på varandra och dunka henne i ryggen. Juliett fångade Dracos blick. Han såg ursinnigt på henne och viskade någonting till Pansy. Hon nickade och gav henne en liten skadeglad blick. Julietts mod sjönk. Trots allt Draco gjort mot Harry och Ron, så gillade hon honom fortfarande. Det var han som hade hjälpt henne när hon var deprimerad över att hamna i Slytherin och tagit in henne i gruppen.

Snart tystnade allting igen. Alla gled snabbt tillbaka till sina platser eftersom Snape var tillbaka. Han flinade elakt mot henne.

- Professor Dumbledore vill att du genast kommer till hans kontor Ms vi Britannia, sa han på ett irriterande sätt.

När hon hade tagit hennes väska och var på väg ut genom dörren hörde hon Pansy ropa:

- Du kanske ska packa innan du går upp till Dumbledore så att du har det klart!

Skrattsalvor bland Slytherineleverna bröt loss och Snape hindrade dem inte. Juliett kunde höra Draco skratta högst av alla.

Snart stod hon utanför Dumbledores kontor och tvekade. Skulle hon bli relegerad nu? Hon hade bara varit där två månader och hon hade fortfarande mycket kvar att lära. Även fast att hon kunde många trollformler så ville hon stanna. Med Ron, Harry och Hermione. Med Draco. Det gjorde ont när Juliett tänkte på honom. Det var som om en hand kramat hårt om hennes hjärta.

- Jag vet att du är där Juliett, hördes Dumbledores röst.

Juliett noterade att han inte kallade henne för ''Julie'' och det knöt sej hårdare om hjärtat. Sakta drog hon ner handtaget och steg in på kontoret.

- Slå dej ner, sa han och visade med handen på fåtöljen framför honom.

Juliett måste ha sett helt skräckslagen ut för Dumbledore gav henne ett litet léende.

- Som jag förstår så har du kommit i onåd med Snape, sa Dumbledore och kliade sej på sin krokiga näsa.

Juliett nickade. Hon vågade inte möta hans blick utan kollade ner på hennes bleka händer.

- Juliett..

Hon berädde sej på att höra att hon var relegerad. Hon knep ihop ögonen hårt och såg hur hon packade sina väskor. Filch skulle leda henne ut med ett skadeglatt léende och Dumbledore skulle antagligen skicka Snape att föra henne hem till sitt kalla rum. De skulle flyga och när de landade skulle Snape ha råkat ha sönder Julietts Åskvigg med flit.

- .. jag hade inte ens tänkt relegera dej för en sådan sak, men jag tycker att du ska försöka att acceptera Snape, sa Dumbledore.

Julietts drag mjuknade och hon såg förvånad ut.

- Jag vet att han kanske favoriserar sitt elevhem _lite.._

- Lite!

Juliett for upp.

- Lite! Hur kan du säga lite när..

Dumbledore höjde ett varnande finger och Juliett satte sej ner.

- Det är det här som kan få dej relegerad Julie, sa han. Även fast att du har en annan åsikt så måste du hålla den inne och absolut inte anklaga lärare på det viset.

Julitt nickade, glad över att han hade börjat kalla henne Julie igen.

- Så det var nog allt, sa Dumbledore.

Juliett reste sej och lät visa hennes vackara léende. Dumbledore skrockade:

- Egentligen behöver du bara visa det där léendet för att lärare ska älska dej, till och med Snape, sa han.

Juliett vinkade och gick mot dörren.

Juliett traskade iväg mot stora salen. Det var redan middagsdags och hennes mage kurrade. När hon styrde stegen mot Slytherins bord så såg alla förargade ut. Pansy, Vincent, Blaise och Gregory såg chockade ut. Pansy tappade till och med gaffeln när hon såg henne. Det såg så dramatiskt ut och hon jublade innombords. Hennes léende bleknade när hon såg hur alla brädde ut sej så att hon inte fick plats. Juliett vände sej om. Trodde de att hon inte hade några vänner eller? Hon spanade efter några hon kände i borden och fick genast syn på Cho Chang och Marietta Edgecombe som vinkade åt henne borta i Ravenclawbordet. De hade sett vad Slytherinarna hade gjort mot henne och de såg väldigt irriterade ut.

- Det är bara så omoget av dem, sa Marietta när Juliett hade slagit sej ner.

Hon hade långt, lockigt rödblondt hår.

- Pansy är så himla elak, sa Cho. Har ni hört vad hon gjorde mot Lavender Brown.

- Nej, vadå, undrade Juliett.

De pratade på om allt och ingenting. Juliett trivdes verkligen i deras sällskap. Cho var också asiatisk med långt rakt svart hår. Hon var verkligen söt.

- När man talar om trollen, mumlade Cho när Pansy tornade upp sej bakom dem med Blaise, Vincent, Gregory och Draco i släptåg. Draco såg ut som om han hade tappat viljan att leda gruppen eftersom han släpade sej fram bakom de andra.

- Hur mår er lilla vän Lavender då? Frågade Pansy elakt.

- Hon mår bra nu, sa Marietta ilsket. Och inte tack vare dej!

- Åh, och vad ska lilla Marietta göra åt saken? skrattade Pansy rått. Jag skulle ha förhäxat Lavender ännu värre och kanske gett dej, Cho och Juliett en också..

Mer ville inte Marietta höra. Hon var snabb och drog fram trollstaven mot Pansys hals. Pansy rörde inte en min och snart kom Ravenclaws elevhemsföreståndare Flitwick. Han var en mycket kort trollkarl och var lärare i Trollformellära.

- Vad är nu detta Marietta, frågade han med pipig röst.

Marietta hade sänkt trollstaven och såg förlägen ut.

- Tyvärr måste jag dra av 5 poäng från Ravenclaw för ditt uppförande Marietta, pep han.

Sedan gick han. Pansy och hennes kompisar gick därifrån med en elak blick på Marietta.

- Det där var inte likt dej, sa Cho upprört. Du skulle inte ha gjort så där.

Men Juliett förstod Marietta. Pansy fick en att göra saker. Hon skulle själv ha gjort samma sak.

Efter middagen sa Juliett hejdå till Cho och Marietta och började gå mot Gryffindortornet. Hon hoppades hitta Hermione, Harry och Ron där, men när hon kom fram till Den Tjocka Damens porträtt så var hon inte där. Juliett stod där i nästan en kvart, men hon kom inte tillbaka. Hon tyckte att det var väldigt konstigt, men gav upp och började gå mot fängelsehålorna. Hon kunde lika gärna läsa svartkonster tills att hon somnade.

Nästa dag var det halloween och stor fest i stora salen. Lektionerna var inställda och eleverna på topphumör. Juliett satt med Harry och Ron. Hermione var inte där av någon anledning och när Juliett frågade vart hon var så skruvade de bara besvärat på sej. Harry avledde det besvärande ämnet ''Hermione'' och började prata om halloweendekorationer när Rons tvillingbröder Fred och George dök upp.

- Du måste vara Juliett, sa en av dem, Juliett kunde inte se skillnaden. Skönheten i Slytherin som man har hört talas om, men aldrig fått en riktig titt på.

Tvillingarna Weasley var lika rödhåriga som Ron, men de såg äldre ut och längre.

- Du är förstås lika snygg som Ron har berättat, sa den andre tvillingen.

Rona öronsnibbar antog en purpurröd nyans. Juliett förstod att de bara pratade för att få Ron generad, men hon kände sej smickrad.

- Jag är säker på att vi redan har träffats eftersom jag spenderar min mesta tid i Gryffindotornet, sa hon och kollade upp mellan de mörka ögonfransarna.

Alla fortsatte prata och skämta med varandra. Juliett hade inte haft så roligt på väldigt länge. Hon skulle aldrig äta med Slytherinarna igen. Även fast att hon saknade ett ansikte. Juliett vände sej om mot Slytherinbordet och kollade efter Dracos blonda hår. Det såg ut som om han hade repat sej. Han skrattade och skojade med Vincent och Gregory omkring sej. Juliett suckade sorgset. Hon var nog också tvungen att lämna vännen bakom sej.

Plötsligt sprang Professor Quirrel in med den lila klädnaden flygande omkring sej. Han såg skräckslagen ut och anisktet var rött av ansträngning.

- Ett troll! flåsade han så högt han kunde.

Rösten ekade när alla tystnade.

- Ett troll i fängelsehålan, ropade han högre. Tänkte bara att ni skulle veta.

Sedan svimmade han. Plötsligt blixtrade det till utomhus. Alla elever började skrika och försöka ta sej ut. Plötsligt ekade Dumbledores röst genom salen.

- Grips inte av panik, ropade han. Prefekter! Ta med eleverna till deras elevhem och lärarna träffar mej i fängelsehålorna!

Alla lugnade ner sej och följde efter prefekterna. Plötsligt stannade Harry. Juliett och Ron kollade på honom.

- Hermione, utbrast han. Hon är ju på toan!

Ron hajade till. De började springa med Juliett frågande om vad som hände efter sej.

- Hermione, flåsade Harry andfått. Hon gråter på flicktoaletten.

- Varför gråter hon?

- Jag råkade säga att det inte var så konstigt att hon inte hade några vänner när hon var bakom oss, sa Ron ångerfullt.

- Skäms på er!

De fortsatte springa tills att de hörde tunga hasande steg. De trängde ihop sej bakom en vägg och kollade fram försiktigt. Trollet var gigantiskt och det bar på en knölpåk som den släpade i marken med sin långa arm. Den gick in genom en dörr och Harry skyndade sej att låsa.

- Nu går vi och berättar för Dumbledore att trollet är fast, sa han belåtet och de började gå.

Då hördes ett öronbedövandeskrik. De kollade förskräckt på varandra.

- Det där måste vara flicktoan, skrek Ron förskräckt. Juliett, visste du inte det?

- Jag använder inte den toan, sa Juliett och blev blek i ansiktet. Fort öppna igen!

Harry vred om nyckeln och de störtade in. Hermione låg bland brädor från toalettbåsen och skrek. När hon såg Harry, Ron och Juliett skrek hon:

- Gör någonting!

Ron började kasta träbitar på honom - vilket trollet knappt märkte av. Juliett försökte avleda uppmärksamheten från Hermione genom att ge trollet rejäla sparkar på smalbenet. Det lyckades, och när trollet böjde sej ner för att ta upp Juliett så hoppade Harry upp på hans rygg. Trollet blev ursinnigt och försökte ruska av Harry vilket ledde till att Harry råkade trycka upp sin trollstav i trollets näsa. Trollet fick tag på Harrys fot så att han dinglade två meter ovanför marken.

- Gör något, skrek han.

- Trollformel, trollformel, mumlade Juliett.

Nu när det verkligen gällde liv eller död så kunde hon inte komma på någon. Hermione var snabbt upp och just när trollet höjde knölpåken och skulle drämma till Harry med ett dödligt slag skrek hon:

- _Wingardium Leviosa! _

Knölpåken stannade ovanför trollets huvud och Juliett såg hur den svåvade. Hermione snärtade till med trollstaven och den ramlade ner i trollets huvud med ett ihåligt _''klonk''. _Den tappade Harry och ramlade sedan i golvet själv. En hårsmån från att krossa Harry. Han tog trollstaven från trollets näsa och torkade av snoret på dennes byxor.

Snart uppenbarade sej Snape, McGonagall och Quirrell i dörröppningen.

- Vad i, utropade McGonagall. Vad gör ni här? Ni ska ju vara i erat elevhem.

Hon kollade strängt på Harry, Ron och Juliett.

- Det var mitt fel, Professorn, hördes Hermione.

- Vad sa du? McGonagall såg mycket förvånad ut.

- Jag letade efter trollet, fortsatte hon. Jag har läst om dem och trodde att jag skulle klara av det. Jag hade såklart fel, och om Ron, Harry och Juliett inte hade hittat mej, så hade jag nog dött.

- Det.. det är mycket oansvarigt av dej miss Granger och jag är mycket besviken, sa McGonagall och lät verkligen ytterst besviken. 5 poäng, kommer dras av från Gryffindor för din oansvarighet.

McGonagall riktade blicken mot Juliett, Ron och Harry.

- Vad det gäller er så är det också mycket oansvarigt att ge er på ett troll alldeles själv. 5 poäng var, kommer tilldelas erat elevhem, sa McGonagall. För ren tur.

- Du behöver inte ge mina poäng till Slytherin Professorn, sa Juliett. Ge dem till Gryffindor, jag känner mej mycket mer som en Gryffindorare än en Slytherinare.

Ett léende lurade på McGonagalls läppar någon sekund, men var borta lika snabbt.

- Som du vill miss vi Britannia, sa hon. Men nu ska ni alla återgå till erat elevhem.

Harry, Ron, Hermione och Juliett tog sällskap.

- Tack, sa Hermione. Tack för att ni räddade mitt liv.

Juliett log. Efter det här så måste ju Harry, Ron och Hermione vara vänner, tänkte hon. Det här var en sak man inte bara kunde lägga bakom sej. Hon sa hejdå till dem och skyndade in till Slytherins sovsal. Där i hennes säng la hon sej i något kletigt och upptäckte att det var jordgubbsmarmelad.

- Väldigt roligt, Pansy, muttrade hon.

Juliett viftade lite med trollstaven och det försvann genast.

**Den yngste sökaren genom tiderna **

Nästa dag hade det lagts till en extra lektion på schemat. Det hade blivit quidditchsäsong och det var dags för lite flygträning. Till Julietts stora lycka såg hon att Slytherin hade flyglektion tillsammans med Gryffindor. Hon struntade i att äta frukost och stod i stället ensam i sovsalen för flickorna och poserade fåfängt framför spegeln. Hon försökte borsta ut de toviga lockarna, men gav upp efter ett tag. I stället satt upp det i en slarvig hästsvans och lät några lockar hänga ner i sidorna. Hon såg på klockan och insåg att hon var sen. Snabbt drog hon åt sej manteln och sprang mot utgången.

Madame Hooch var läraren i flygträning. Hon hade nästan gula ögon och kort silvergrått hår.

- Vad väntar ni på, sa hon barskt. Ställ er till vänster om kvastkäpparna.

Alla snubblade fram. Neville Longbottom ramlade till och med. Juliett var inte ett dugg nervös. Hon visste precis vad de skulle göra. De skulle höja högerarmen och säga ''upp'' åt kvasten. Hon hade gjort det tusentals gånger med sin Åskvigg.

- Lyft nu högra armen och säg upp! Manade Madame Hooch.

- Upp! Hördes klassen i kör.

Vissa lät alldeles för nervösa och misslyckades. Juliett, Harry och Draco var tre av de få som fick upp den på första försöket. Hermiones rullade bara runt på marken och Ron skrek så mycket att kvasten till slut for upp och slog till honom på näsan.

- Bra, bra, ropade Madam Hooch. Nu ska ni flyga lite. Sätt er bekvämt på kvasten och håll i hårt. Sedan sparkar ni ifrån marken och svävar ett tag och återvänder sen.

Alla satte sej på kvasten och försäkrade att de satt riktigt. Neville var den första att lyckas till allas förvåning.

- Bra jobbat, Mr Longbottom, utropade Madame Hooch. Mr Longbottom? Kom genast ner. Mr Longbottom!

Neville hade förlorar kontroll över sin kvast och han flög högre och högre upp tills att han flög in i Hogwarts vägg och ramlade neråt. Madame Hooch var snabb att dra upp honom på fötter.

- Bruten handled, muttrade hon. Ja, ja. Alla stannar med fötterna på marken medans jag tar Mr Longbottom till Sjukhusflygeln, annars åker ni ut från den här skolan innan ni hinner säga quidditch.

- Kolla, ropade Draco. Knubbisen tappade sin minnsallt.

Han höll upp en kula som var lite större än en Gyllene Kvick och genomskinlig.

- Ge hit den, Malfoy, sa Harry.

- Nej, sa Draco. Jag ska nog lägga den där han inte kan hitta den.

Han sparkade av från marken och flög runt klassen.

- Kanske på taket!

- Draco! ropade Juliett förskräckt. Vad är det du håller på med?

Han svarade inte. I stället skrek han.

- Vad är det Potter? Rädd för att ramla av kvasten? Om du nu kommer upp på den vill säga.

Gregory och Vincent skrattade högt. Harry klättrade upp på kvastkäppen och höll i sej i ett kramaktigt grepp, sedan sparkade han av från marken och flög upp i samma höjd som Draco, en aning vingligt.

- Ge hit den, Malfoy, annars knuffar jag ner dej från kvasten! skrek Harry.

- Jaså? sa Draco självbelåtet.

Harry flög emot honom men han vek undan.

- Är det så du vill ha det?

Draco kastade minnsalltet så långt han förmådde och Harry flög så snabbt den gamla kvasten kunde efter den. Minnsalltet förlorade snabbt höjd och Harry var tvungen att dyka efter den. En decimeter från marken fångade han den och landade med en mjuk duns.

Hejarop dånade från Gryffindoreleverna och de dunkade honom i ryggen. Juliett kollade ursinnigt mot Draco som nu också var på marken med Vincent och Gregory. Plötsligt tystnade det. McGonagall hade kommit ut och gick snabbt emot dem. Hennes smaragdgröna klädnad virvlade i vinden när hon sa:

- Mr Potter, var vänlig och följ med mej.

Harry lunkade efter henne och han såg väldigt olycklig ut. Juliett, Ron och Hermione såg förskräckt på varandra när Madame Hooch kom tillbaka.

- Vi avslutar lektionen nu, sa hon. Vi vill inte ha några fler Longbottom-tragedier.

- Sökare! utropade Ron imponerat när han, Harry, Hermione och Juliett satt vid Gryffindors bord och åt lunch.

- Ja, sa Harry. Jag vet inte ens vad det är för något.

- Du måste vara den yngsta sökaren genom tiderna, fortsatte Ron avundsjukt som om han inte hörde vad Harry sa. Förstaårselever får aldrig vara med i Quidditch-laget.

- Du vet inte ens vad Quidditch är va, Harry, frågade Juliett. Du blev ju uppväxt med mugglare.

- Näej, sa Harry dystert.

- Då ska jag förklara reglerna lite snabbt, sa Juliett. På planen finns det tre ringar på på motståndarnas sida och på ditt lags sida. Det är genom dem man gör mål. Det finns tre olika bollar. En Klonk, två Dunkare och såklart Den Gyllene Kvicken. De är sju spelare på plan från varje lag. Tre jagare - deras uppgift är att göra mål med Klonken genom att få in den i en av motståndarnas tre ringar. Är du med?

Harry nickade och såg väldigt fokuserad ut.

- Det är också två slagmän - deras uppgift är att slå bort dunkarna från sin planhalva. Det finns en vaktare vars uppgift är att vakta de tre ringarna så att det inte blir mål, också till slut sökaren. Du. Du ska bara fokusera på Den Gyllene Kvicken. Den ska du fånga, och om du gör det så får ni 150 poäng och spelet avslutas.

- Hur långa är matcherna, undrade Harry.

- Det är olika, svarade Juliett. Det är när den Gyllene Kvicken är fångad som matchen avslutas.

Harry såg förskräckt ut.

- Men då kan det ju hålla på hur länge som helst! sa han.

- Ja, svarade hon. Den längsta matchen höll på i 6 månader. De var tvungna att ta in reserver hela tiden så att spelarna fick lite sömn. Men oroa dej inte för det, Harry. Det kommer gå alldeles lysande. Kom bara ihåg hur du fångade Nevilles minnsallt.

- Ja, sa Hermione som hade tittat upp från sin bok. Du har det i blodet.

- Vad menar du, frågade Harry.

Hermione reste sej upp och vinkade åt dem att de skulle komma med.

De stannade i ett rum med glasmontarar med massor av priser i. Hermione gick fram till en motrarna och pekade. Där var ett märke som ungerfär var 1 dm2 stor. Juliett läste:

- James Potter, Sökare.

- Jag visste inte att din pappa hade varit sökare, sa Ron imponerat och hans långa näsa trycktes nästan mot glaset.

- Inte jag heller, mumlade Harry.

De stod där ett tag till sedan gick de vidare till sina lektioner.

**Quidditch**

Det var som en nedräkning för Juliett. Quidditchmatchen mellan Gryffindor och Slytherin skulle vara om en vecka. Hon var jättenervös för Harry och hon hoppades att han skulle vara lika bra som hans pappa hade varit. Han har det i blodet, tänkte Juliett om och om igen medan hon gick ner till Slytherins uppehållsrum. Hon hade strukit bak håret med ett tunt vitt diadem och hon hade slipsen i Slytherins färger (grönt och silver) löst knuten och utanför skjortan.

Nere i uppehållsrummet satt Draco och hans anhäng och pratade högljutt.

- Potter som Sökare, sa Draco. Det är patetiskt.

Han spottade fram namnet med en sådan avsky.

- Det är Gryffindors förlust, sa Pansy skadeglatt. Han kommer att bli nedskjuten av en Dunkare på en gång!

De andra instämde och skrattade. Juliett fnös när hon gick förbi.

- Vad det något du sa, Britannia, sa Pansy med betoning på efternamnet.

- Nej, sa Juliett och såg in i de mörka ögonen.

- Du ska passa dej noga, sa Pansy och hennes röst hade blivit låg och hotfull.

Juliett var inte ett dugg rädd för Pansy, tvärtom.

- Vad är det jag ska passa mej för? undrade hon. Jag har all rätt i världen att säga vad jag vill i mitt eget elevhem.

Pansy ilsknade till.

- Du är ingen Slytherinare! skrek hon.

Juliett skrattade.

- Tack, sa hon. Det var det snällaste du någonsin sagt till mej.

Sedan lämnade hon Slyhterins uppehållsrum med en knyck på nacken och det svarta håret slängandes från sida till sida.

Veckan verkade snigla sej framåt och Juliett kunde inte sova på nätterna eftersom hon sov så mycket på lektionerna. Hon hade minst två straffkommenderingar med varje lärare och det tog upp all hennes läxtid. Tiden som blev över använde hon till att smyga in till prefekternas badrum. Där satt hon och njöt av det varma vattnet och småpratade med Missnöjda Myrtle som faktist var en rätt rolig person om man räknade bort alla hennes små aggresioner.

Efter en väldigt seg lektion med Professor Binns i Trolldomshistoria så mötte Juliett upp Harry, Ron och Hermione till lunch. De började prata på om någon Nicolas Flamel som Juliett aldrig hört talas om.

- Är det något jag har missat? undrade hon och tog ett äpple.

- Vi har ju inte berättat för Jule om valv 713 och det, utbrast Ron med munnen full av pizza.

- Vadå? frågade Juliett som började bli irriterad på att hon var den ända som inte visste vad de pratade om.

- Jo, började Harry. När Hagrid kom och hämtade mej i London så gick vi till Gringotts.

Juliett visade att hon hängde med genom att nicka.

- Där hämtade han ett litet smutsigt paket i valv 713. Han sa att det var topphemligt under Dumbledores order, viskade han. Och när det var inbrott i Gringotts så var det valv 713 som skulle bli rånat om Hagrid inte hade hämtat paketet.

Juliett såg chockad ut.

- Och nu försöker ni hitta det som fanns i valvet? frågade hon.

De nickade.

- Vi vet att det har någon koppling till Nicolas Flamel, sa Harry. Men vi vet inte vem han är.

- Det är han! utropade Hermione plötsligt.

-Schh, Hermione, väste Ron.

- Här är det!

Hon började läsa högt:

- Nicolas Flamel är den kände alkemisten som firade sin 665 födelsedag förra året. Han är också känd för att vara den ända ägaren av De Vises Sten!

- De Vises Sten?

Harry lät frågande.

- De vises sten är en legendarisk substans med häpnadsväckande krafter. Den kan förvandla vilken metall som helst till rent guld och den frambringar Livselixiret, vilket ger den som dricker det evigt liv, läste hon. Det är den som har flyttats hit från Gringotts! Det är den som Fluffy vaktar! De Vises Sten!

- Fluffy! Vem tusan är Fluffy? frågade Juliett förvirrat.

- En trehuvdad hund bara, sa Harry avfärdande.

Han var alldeles för uppspelt över att de fått reda på vad hunden vaktade.

- En trehuvdad hund! utropade Juliett förskräckt.

- Jule, lugna dej, sa Ron. Vi råkade gå in på den i den dörr på den tredje våningen.

- Våningen där Dumbledore så tydligt sa var förbjuden för de som inte ville dö en plågsam död? avbröt Juliett.

- Ja, just den. Vi råkade hur som helst gå in där och där befann sej en gigantisk trehuvdad hund. Hermione såg att han stod på en fallucka och sen dess har vi försökt klura ut vad den vaktar, sa han.

- Och det är inte allt!

Harry hade återhämtat sej lite och talade lågt till Juliett:

- Vi tror att det är Snape som ligger bakom det här. Han har alltid skumma möten med Professor Quirrell. Vi är helt säkra på att Snape hotar Quirrell att komma över till hans sida.

- Var det det som Quirrell och Snape gjorde i Den Avskilda Bokavdelningen, frågade Juliett.

- Ja, sa Harry. Vi måste försöka lirka ur Hagrid hur vi ska komma förbi Fluffy.

- Jag hjälper till, sa Juliett snabbt. Och nästa gång ni får för er något så ska ni berätta för mej direkt.

De nickade. Sedan gick samtalsämnet in på Quidditchmatchen som var imorgon och Harry blev blekare än Juliett.

Äntligen var det dags för Quidditch. Läktarna runt planen var fullspäckad av hejande Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherinelever. Juliett, Ron och Hermione ställde sej vid Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan och Neville som stod alldeles vid räcket på läktaren. Seamus och Dean höll upp ett stort plakat som det stod ''Potter till President'' på och ett stort Gryffindormärke

Det såg lite konstigt ut med Juliett och sin grön-silvriga klädnad och halsduk bland alla de röd-guldiga. Det skar sej riktigt ordentligt. Så var spelarna i luften på sina kvastar. Juliett kunde se Harry med det rufsiga svarta håret på en Nimbus 2000 som han hade fått av Professor McGonagall. Madame Hooch stegade ut under dom med lådan med bollar och en kvast i handen. Hon skulle vara domare.

Först släppte hon ut de två Dunkarna och Den Gyllene Kvicken. Sedan plockade hon upp den basketboll-stora röda Klonken och kastade upp den i luften.

- Och spelet är igång! hördes Gryffindoraren Lee Jordan i högtalarna. Gryffindors Angelina Johnson tar genast Klonken, vilken duktig Jagare den flickan är, och snygg är hon också..

- Jordan! hördes Mcgonagalls röst.

- Förlåt Professorn! Angelina flyger mot målstolparna, gör en fin passning till Alicia Spinnet! Aj! Hon fick en dunkare i bakhuvudet. Klonken tas av lagkaptenen i Slytherin Marcus Flint han passar till Adrian Pucey, de kommer göra mål! Nej, en utmärkt räddning av Gryffindors vaktare Oliver Wood. Katie Bell har Klonken! Hon flyger mot mål, dyker förbi Flint och en strålande passning till Johnson och det är mål för Gryffindor!

Jubel från Gryffindors sida.

- Gryffindor leder nu med 10-0 tack vare Johnson!

Harry gjorde en looping när Angelina gjorde ännu ett mål. Sedan började han att spana efter kvicken. Juliett visste hur svårt det var att hitta den snabba kvicken bland alla människor som susade omkring. Till och med med en Åskvigg. Plötsligt så gjorde Harry en störtdykning neråt. Slytherins Sökare Terence Higgs följde hans exempel och tryckte till honom i sidan. Harry flög snabbare på sin Nimbus 2000 och han sträckte ut handen. PANG! Flint hade med avsikt spärrat vägen för Harry och han tappade balansen och ramlade nästan av kvasten.

- Oschyst spel, tjöt Gryffindoreleverna.

Slytherinssidan stod bara och skrattade.

- Ut med honom domarn! ropade Dean. Rött kort!

- Det här är inte fotboll, Dean, påminde Ron. Man kan inte skicka ut folk i Quidditch, och vad menar du med rött kort?

Madame Hooch blåste hårt i sin visselpipa och dömde friskott åt Gryffindor. Alicia Spinnet satte det utan problem. Lee Jordan fortsatte:

- Efter detta vidriga och medvetna brott mot reglerna..

- Jordan! Avbröt McGonagall med hög röst så att det ekade i högtalarna.

- Förlåt, Professorn. Flint dödar nästan Gryffindors Sökare, men jag är säker på att det kan hända vem som helst!

McGonagall suckade.

Lee fortsatte:

- Det står alltså 30-0 till Gryffindor, men nu tar Slytherin Klonken. Den spelas framåt. Flint har Klonken.. Oj! Han fick en Dunkare rakt i ansiktet, hoppas den krossade näsan på honom, jag skojade bara Professorn. I alla fall. Flint har fortfarande och han.. Nej.. Han gör mål.

Det jublades borta från Slytherin och Grön-silvriga flaggor viftades med.

- Hörrni, utbrast Ron. Kolla Harry! Han verkar ha förlorat kontrollen över sin kvast.

Juliett, Hermione, Dean, Neville och Seamus sökte Harry. När de hittade honom flämtade de till. Han var mycket högre upp än de andra och hans kvast skakade och rullade runt, så att Harry med nöd och näppe kunde hålla sej kvar. Hermione pep till.

- Tänk om han tappar taget, viskade hon. Han kommer dö i det fallet!

Harrys kvast fortsatte att skaka långsamt och till slut hängde han i den.

- Kan det vara något som hände med kvasten när Flint tacklade honom? undrade Seamus.

- Det är omöjligt, sa Ron. Den måste vara förhäxad!

Alla började se sej omkring.

- Det är Snape, utropade Hermione och pekade mot läktaren med lärare. Kolla hur han sitter och mumlar för sej själv och när man förhäxar någon så måste man ha ögonkontakt och han blinkar inte ens!

- Vad ska vi göra! frågade Ron desperat.

- Jag fixar det, sa Hermione och så försvann hon.

Juliett kollade mot Harry. Håll ut, tänkte hon.

Efter 10 minuter var Hermione tillbaka och Harry var uppe på kvasten igen.

- Vad gjorde du? undrade Dean imponerat.

Hon flinade och nickade mot Snape. De såg grå rök stiga uppåt och hur Snape stod kutryggigt och trampade på sin mantel. De skrattade.

- Du är ett geni, Hermione, sa Ron och dunkade henne i ryggen.

De kollade på poängtavlan. Det stod helt plötsligt 60-30 till Slytherin.

- Hur hände det? frågade Seamus förvånat och skrynklade ihop ansiktet.

- Jag tror att Potter har fått syn på Kvicken, hördes Lee i högtalarna. Han gör en störtdykning neråt med en väldig fart. Och.. Nej! Han föll.

Alla reste sej upp. Det såg ut som om Harry skulle kräkas. Han kväljde och kväljde och till slut hoppade något Gyllene ut ur hans mun.

- Potter har fångat Kvicken! Dånade Lee. Gryffindor vinner med 180-60.

Öronbedövande jubel och applåder från Gryffindors sida. Harry blev just överrumplad av Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Oliver, Fred och George som hade hoppat ner från sina kvastar och sprungit fram till Harry. Han blev gratulerad och överallt hördes Gryffindor i takt:

- Potter! Potter!

När Juliett, Ron, Hermione och Harry äntligen var ensamma sa Ron:

- Det var Snape, Harry. Det var han som förhäxade din kvast, vi såg honom.

- Jag visste det! sa Harry bistert. Han vill inte bara stjäla De Vises Sten. Han vill döda mej också.

Tyst gick de brevid varandra mot Gryffindors sällskapsrum.

**Den Norske Ryggdraken**

Solen stod högt på himlen den dan. Julen hade passerat snön började redan smälta. Det låg bara ett tunt lager av pudervit snö på backen när Juliett vandrade mot slottet från lektionen i Skötsel och Vård av Magiska Djur.

Hon var rosig om de bleka kinderna hennes hår glittrade av snöflingor när hon kom för sent till Trolldryckskonst. Snape tvingade henne att stå vid svarta tavlan och skriva ''Jag är en pappskalle'' 500 gånger. Det tog så lång tid att hon var tvungen att stå kvar efter lektionen med en road Snape sittandes brevid. Han verkade hata henne lika mycket som han hatade Harry. Snart försöker han väl döda mej också, tänkte hon.

När Ravenclaweleverna kom in i klassrummet så var dock Juliett tvungen att sluta. Snape gav henne i läxa i stället att skriva en uppsats på 500 ord varför man skulle respektera sin lärare.

Juliett suckade när hon var i Slytherins sovsal och såg traven med ogjorda läxor brevid sin säng. Sedan vandrade hon dystert mot växthuset där de skulle ha Örtlära med Gryffindoreleverna. Hons slog sej ner brevid Ron med en djup suck.

- Här var man glad, sa han och granskade hennes surmulna ansikte.

- Kan man bli relegerad om man inte gör sina läxor, frågade hon olyckligt.

De skrattade.

- Nej, sa Hermione. Men jag ska hjälpa dej med det sen, men vi skulle fråga dej om du vill följa med till Hagrid och dricka té efter lektionen. Han hade något spännande att visa oss.

- Det gör jag gärna!

Juliett lyste upp lite.

De började omplantera konstiga kaktusliknande grejer som hela tiden spottade iväg någon lila sörja mot dem. Lektionen tog slut och de skyndade iväg till Hagrid.

Hagrids stuga var liten och det luktade jord och smuts. Juliett rynkade motvilligt på näsan när de klev över tröskeln.

- Men e de inte miss vi Britannia ni har me er! utropade Hagrid när de satte sej. Vilket nöje att få ha en sån vacker dam i mitt eget hus.

Han sträckte fram en gigantisk hand och hon skakade den med ett brett léende.

- Så Hagrid, började Harry. Vad ville du visa oss?

- Åh, de kommer snart serru, sa Hagrid. De ska bara koka några sekunder till.

- Kan vi öppna ett fönster? undrade Ron. Det är dövarmt här inne, jag svettas ihjäl.

- Nej, nej! sa Hagrid. Det går inte. Åh, de e klart nu!

Han lyfte upp ett stort svart ägg ur kitteln på spisen och ställde ner det på bordet.

- Är det där vad jag tror det är? utropade Ron förtjust och råstirrade på ägget.

- Jajamän, de e ett drakägg de där, sa Hagrid stolt. Fick de av en kille på Svinhuvudet när jag vann på kortspel. De e en Norsk Ryggdrake, serrni.

- Men Hagrid, tjöt Hermione förskräckt. Det är ju olagligt att föda upp drakar!

- Ja, visst e de de, men jag har alltid velat ha en egen drake och när han nu hade ett kunde jag inte säga nej, svarade Hagrid. Åh! De kläcks! De kläcks!

Sprickor började ta form på äggets skal och snart sprack det helt och en liten svart drake satt på bordet. Den nös och små flammor for ut ur nosen på den.

- Åh vilken söt, sa Juliett och killade den lite under hakan.

Den nafsade efter hennes hand.

- Åh, kolla lille Norbert, sa Hagrid med blanka ögon och klappade den på huvudet med ett stort pekfinger.

- Norbert? ekade Harry misstroget.

- Ja, han måste ju ha ett namn, eller hur?

Juliett kollade närmare på Norbert. Han var liten och lika svart som henns hår. De taggiga vingarna var mycket större än den benige lille kroppen och hans ögon såg ut som en liten hundvalps.

- Hej, lille Norbert, gullade hon och strök honom över den hårda huden.

Norbert nafsade inte efter henne utan hoppade upp i hennes händer och nosade lekfullt.

- Han gillar dej, miss Britannia, sa Hagrid stolt.

- Kalla mej Juliett bara, sa Juliett och gav den lille draken till Hagrid.

Norbert verkade inte vilja vara hos Hagrid för han flög tillbaka mot Juliett och satte sej på hennes huvud. Hon skrattade.

- Får jag komma hit och hälsa på honom ibland, undrade hon hoppfullt.

- Absolut, sa Hagrid. Du verkar som en bra uppfostrare till en drake.

Juliett gick ner till Hagrids stuga så ofta hon kunde för att träffa Norbert. Hagrid var väldigt trevlig och bjöd henne alltid på té och mat. Dock var hon tvungen att akta sej för de gigantiska bullarna som Hagrid själv hade bakat. Sist tog hon en stor tugga av den och hade tappat ena framtanden. Hon hade varit tvungen att gå till Madame Pomfrey för att få den reparerad.

Norbert växte väldigt fort och snart tog han upp en fjärdedel av Hagrids stuga. När Juliett kom in genom dörren så brukade alltid Norbert hoppa på henne och buffa henne på kinden. Det hade varit jättegulligt när han var mindre, men nu ramlade Juliett alltid baklänges och stönade av tyngden från honom.

- Du måste göra dej av med draken snart, sa Hermione oroligt.

- Han har blivit alldeles för stor, instämde Ron och försökte få bort Norbert från Juliett - vilket ledde till att han bet honom.

- Det är tråkigt, Hagrid, men jag tror dom har rätt, sa Juliett när hon stod upp igen och gned sin ömma bröstkorg.

- Jag kan inte bara kasta ut honom, sa Hagrid. Han e fortfarande bara en baby.

- Charlie! utbrast Harry plötsligt och kollade på Ron.

- Har du fått för många Dunkare i skallen, Harry, sa Ron. Jag är Ron.

- Nej, men Charlie studerar väl drakar i Rumänien? Kan inte Norbert åka dit?

- Det är ju en strålande idé, Harry, sa Ron. Vad tycker du Hagrid?

- Kommer han få de bra där? undrade Hagrid och kollade ömt på Norbert som gnagde på väggarna med sina vassa tänder.

- Ja, självklart! sa Ron övertalande. Vi skickar en uggla till honom nu på en gång.

Juliett stack ut huvudet genom dörren och busvisslade. Hennes nötbruna uggla Neda kom genast och tog plats på hennes arm.

- Du verkar ha bra hand me alla djur, du, Jule, sa Hagrid imponerat. Å vilken vacker uggla.

Juliett instämde och strök fingrarna över de mjuka fjädrarna.

- Här.

Ron räckte henne ett pergament som han hade krafsat ner några meningar. Juliett vek ihop det och fäste det vid Nedas ben och hon flög iväg.

- Om du kommer tillbaka redan imorgon så ska jag se till att ha massor av sorkar åt dej! ropade Juliett efter fågeln.

Den ökade genast farten och Harry, Ron och Hermione kollade konstigt på henne.

Nästa dag sprang Juliett genom korridoren. Snape stoppade henne genast.

- Och vart är du på väg i en sådan fart, frågade han släpigt.

- Till Gryffindortornet, sa Juliett irriterat.

Hon hade verkligen inte tid att stå och tjafsa med Snape just nu.

- Kan jag gå? frågade hon otåligt och lutade tyngden från ben till ben.

- Javisst, sa han och hånlog. Vem hindrar dej från att bedra ditt elevhem?

Juliett fortsatte att springa. Irriterad över att Snape hade hindrat henne utan anledning.

När hon var utanför Gryffindors sällskapsrum och framför Den Tjocka Damens Porträtt tvärstannade hon.

- Lösenord, lösenord, mumlade hon.

Den Tjocka Damen skrockade:

- Du är här varje dag och ändå kommer du inte ihåg lösenordet.

- Men ni har så krångliga lösenord, klagade hon. Det låter som en konstig trollformel!

Porträttet skrockade igen.

- Jag kan tyvärr inte släppa in dej, sa hon. Dumledores order.

- Jag vet, jag vet och jag förstår. Jag ska sitta här och rulla tummarna tills någon kommer, sa Juliett och satte sej ner.

Hon småpratade med Porträttet medans hon väntade på att någon från Gryffindor skulle dyka upp. Klockan var halv åtta på morgonen så sannolikeheten att någon skulle komma var ganska liten

Juliett hade knappt suttit där i 5 minuter när hon hörde röster. Hon avbröt snabbt samtalet om sitt kärleksliv med Den Tjocka Damen.

- Se där, här kommer två stiliga, identiska gentlemän för att rädda dej Juliett, sa den tjocka kvinnan. De kanske blir en del av ditt kärleksliv.

- Åh, tyst med dej, sa Juliett. Jag har ju berättat att jag inte har ett kärleksliv.

- Än, fnissade damen.

Juliett blängde på henne och ruskade lite lekfullt på tavlan.

- Kan vi stå till tjänst, sa Wealeybröderna och bugade sej.

- Jag har glömt lösenordet igen, erkände Juliett.

- Låt oss påminna dej, sa Fred.

Juliett var en av de få som faktist såg skillnad på bröderna. Om man hade hennes stora ögon så kunde man se att Freds ögonbryn och ögonfransar var en nyans mörkare än broderns.

- Caput Draconis, mässade George.

Porträttet vek åt sidan och de kunde krypa in.

- Tack, Fred. Tack, George, sa Juliett och visade tydligt att hon visste vem som var vem - vilket hon visste retade dem.

- Vacker och skarpsint, sa Fred och flinade.

- Vi är lyckliga som får ha dej i vårat sällskapsrum, sa George och kysste hennes hand.

Juliett skrattade. Hon gillade verkligen Weasleytvillingarna, de var humoristiska.

- Kan ni gå upp och hämta Ron och Harry? frågade Juliett dem. Jag kommer inte upp där. Tro mej, jag har försökt, men det slutade med att jag kanade ner med huvudet före och tacklade ner Katie.

Weasleybröderna tjöt av skratt.

- Det hade jag velat se, sa Geroge.

- Katie som blir så sur när hon blir knuffas ner från kvasten, sa Fred.

- Vi hämtar dem nu.

- Bra.

Juliett sprang upp i flickornas sovsal. Antagligen hade Dumbledore kastat en förtrollning så att trapporna upptäckte vilkek kön son besteg dem - inte elevhem. Hennes ögon vandrade längs med alla sängar tills att hon fick syn på Hermiones yviga hår som stack upp. Snabbt tog hon ett språng och hoppade upp på hennes säng, smidig som en katt. Hermione skrek till och kollade sömndrucket på henne.

- Är du från vettet, fräste hon.

- Åh, Hermione! Inte den tonen tack! sa Juliett med en sådan perfekt imitation av McGonagall att Hermione var tvungen att dra på munnen.

- Charlie har svarat, viskade hon sen.

Hermione var med ens uppe och drog på sej klädnaden och de gick ner till uppehållsrummet.

Harry och Ron satt i soffan och såg lika sömniga ut som Hermione.

- Och vad är nu det här om, sa Ron surt.

Han hade antagligen ett väldigt dåligt morgonhumör.

- Svar från Charlie, försvarade sej Juliett och viftade med kuvertet.

- Åh!

Ron tog genast brevet ifrån henne och skummade igen det.

- Vad bra, han går med på det, sa Ron belåtet och räckte Hermione brevet.

Harry kollade över axeln på henne.

- Det står att vi ska ge ett svar också, sa han. Hans vänner skulle hit i andra ärenden, så vi skulle träffa dem på uppe i Astronomitornet för att ge dem Norbert.

- Hur ska vi få upp Norbert dit? undrade Juliett. Han har blivit så stor!

- Vi har ju osynlighetsmanteln, sa Harry triumferande. Jag tror vi får plats om vi verkligen försöker.

- Ron, du borde nog gå till Madame Pomfrey, det där ser inte bra ut, sa Hermione och såg på hans svullnade hand som hade antagit en grön nyans.

- Norberts tänder var visst giftiga, muttrade han när han lunkade iväg mot utgången.

- Jag skickar ett svar till Charlie genast, sa Harry och gick upp för att hämta sin snövita uggla Hedwig.

Svaret från Charlie kom samma dag. Det var lördag midnatt och Juliett och Harry gjorde sej redo för att bära buren med Norbert till Astronomitornet. Han hade blivit väldigt tung, kände de när de bar honom försiktigt bort från Hagrids hus under osynlighetsmanteln.

När de kom in i slottet kunde de urskilja två figurer. De var Draco och McGonagall.

- Vad gör du ute och vandrar mitt ute i natte, röt McGonagall med ett hårt grepp om Dracos arm.

- Det är Harry Potter och hans vänner! tjöt han. De ska har en drake!

Juliett blev kall inombords och hon hörde hur Harry flämtade till.

- Vad är det för strunt du hittar på? En drake? De är förbjudna ska du veta. Det blir 50 poängs avdrag för Slytherin för det här och straffkomendering.

Harry och Juliett fnissade när de vandrade uppför spiraltrappan till Astronomitornet.

- Malfoy i straffkommenderina! sa han. Kan det bli bättre?

- Han förtjänar de, sa Juliett. Det gör han verkligen.

Charlies vänner var ett glatt anhang. De skakade Harrys han och kysste Juliett på båda kinderna innan de for iväg med Norbert fastspänd mellan sina kvastar. Lyckliga över att det var över gick de ner för trapporna och viskade med varandra. Till sin förskräckelse så stod McGonagall vid foten av trappan. Hon hade både Neville och Hermione brevid sej.

- Tre Gryffindorelever och en Slytherinelev uppe och vandrar på natten, sa hon strängt. Inget ger er den rättigheten!

Juliett och Harry såg ner på sina fötter. De kom på nu att de hade glömt osynlighetsmanteln uppe i Astronomitornet.

- Jag hörde vad Draco sa om draken och sprang ut för att varna er, pep Neville.

- Jag sprang efter för att hindra honom, mumlade Hermione knappt hörbart.

- Jag förstår, sa McGonagall. Ni lurade i mr Malfoy att ni hade en drake för att sätta dit honom. Tyvärr verkar ni ha lurat era vänner också.

Neville såg förskräckt ut.

- 50 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor och Slytherin

50! utbrast Harry.

- Var, och jag kommer att skicka en uggla om straffkommendering. Jag har aldrig någonsin skämts så mycket över mina Gryffindorelever, sa hon innan hon pekade åt dem att gå till sängs.

Juliett suckade. Hon hade inte tid för ännu en straffkommendering.

**Straffkommenderingen i Den Förbjudna Skogen**

Dagarna flöt på som vanligt. Juliett hade ingen tid till annat än läxorna i Trolldomshistoria, Trolldryckskonst, Försvar Mot Svartkonster och massa annat. Efter några dagar när Juliett satt och åt middag med sina vänner från Ravenclaw Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe och Michael Corner så släppte en uggla ner ett brev i hennes tallrik med spagetti.

- Det är ju inte post nu, sa Padma och kollade intresserat på brevet.

Juliett hade en vag aning av vad det var.

Mycket riktigt var det ett brev från McGonagall som berättade att straffkommenderingen skulle äga rum klockan 11 i kväll. Filch skulle möta upp dem i entréhallen. Juliett tänkte så att det knakade. McGonagall hade inte berättat vad det var för straff. Under alla sina straffkommenderingar så hade hon aldrig behövt träffa Filch.

- Det här kan inte båda gott, mumlade hon mest till sej själv, men medveten om att de andra också hörde.

När Juliett kom till entréhallen stod redan Harry, Hermione, Harry och Draco där. Juliett ställde sej med Harry och Hermione i väntan på Filch.

- Någon aning om vad vi ska tänkas göra? viskade Hermione. Om det är Filch som ska leda oss så kan det inte båda gott.

Hon lät väldigt orolig.

- Med Dumbledore som rektor så kan han inte göra oss något, sa Juliett och la lugnande handen på hennes arm.

Filch lunkade fram runt kröken med en lykta i handen och mrs Norris haltandes brevid sej.

- Hej, ungar, skrockade han. Redo att gå ut i den förbjudna skogen?

Juliett svalde. Alla verkade se skräckslagna ut, men det var Draco som kommenterade först.

- Den förbjudna skogen, utbrast Draco. Det finns väl en anledning varför den är förbjuden?

Filch skrockade bara förtjust. Draco fortsatte:

- Men vi kan inte gå in där! Jag har hört att det finns varulvar.

Juliett såg hur Harry spärrade upp ögonen. Varulvar var något helt nytt för honom, helt klart.

- Det finns mer _varelser _än varulvar vill jag lova, sa Filch med sin raspiga röst.

De följde honom motvilligt ut genom porten.

- Filch, e de du? De var på tiden att ni kom, jag har väntat i en halvtimme.

Juliett såg hur Harry hade börjat andas igen. Om de var med Hagrid så skulle det inte vara några problem.

- Ja, Filch. Då tar jag över här, du behöver inte skrämma upp ungarna, fortsatte han. De e fullt trygga me mej.

Filch muttrade när han vandrade iväg, men Juliett kunde vagt uppfatta ett litet léende som lekte på hans läppar.

Hagrid vandrade in i skogen och de andra följde efter hans stora gestalt.

- Hagrid? sa Harry undrande. Vad exakt är det vi ska göra.

- Jo, ikväll ungar har ni turen att va me mej, svarade Hagrid.

Han visade något trögflytande och genomskinligt som rann från ett träd.

- De här, serrni. De e enhörningsblod.

Harry flämtade till.

- En enhörning till har blivit dräpt och våran uppgift är att hitta den. Ni förstår, de e en varelse i skogen som inte ska va här, sa Hagrid.

- Och vi ska hitta den? repeterade Draco tvivlande.

- Nej, vi ska hitta enhörningen, sa Hagrid. Ja, då delar vi in oss i två grupper. Draco, Harry å Juliett ni går ditåt och jag, Hermione å Neville går hitåt. Om ni hittar den så skickar ni upp gröna gnistor och om det händer något vill jag se röda gnistor.

- Då vill jag ha Fang, sa Draco och pekade på hunden.

- Visst, men ja måste varna dej, han e en riktig fegis, sa Hagrid och vandrade iväg med Hermione och Neville i släptåg.

Harry och Draco började tjafsa nästan direkt och Juliett gick framför dem för att slippa höra.

- Vänta bara tills min pappa får höra om det här, sa Draco argt. Han kommer stämma hela Hogwarts.

- Om jag inte hör fel, så låter det som om du är rädd, Malfoy, sa Harry utmanande.

- Jag är inte rädd, Potter, kontrade Draco.

Juliett suckade. Plötsligt knäcktes en kvist. Hon vände sej om.

- Hörde ni det där? frågade hon oroligt och hennes ögon vandrade mellan pojkarna.

- Nej, svarade de, men såg lika oroade ut som henne.

De fortsatte gå. Harry och Draco var lika snabba att börja att käbbla igen. När de kom fram till ett träd med gigantiska rötter så stannade Juliett plötsligt. De hade börjat sticka i ärret under det vänstra nyckelbenet på ett sätt som hon aldrig hade känt förut. Hon kisade för att se i mörkret. Ungefär hundra meter framför sej låg enhörningen, men den var inte ensam. En varelse rätade på sej och hon kände att den såg rakt på henne även fast ansiktet dåldes av en svart kåpa. Smärtan som kom sen var olidlig. Det brändes och det kändes som om hela hennes bröstkorg skulle explodera.

Bakom sej hörde hon Draco skrika och springa därifrån med Fang skällandes efter sej. Matt vände hon sej mot Harry som hade samma smärta som henne. Han såg konstigt på henne och hon försökte resa sej upp. Själv visste hon att Harry och hon hade samma sorts ärr, och hade träffats av samma sorts förbannelse. Och överlevt.

Varelsen reste sej och började närma sej. Det brände mer och mer. Juliett kunde inte röra sej. Långsamt slöt hon ögonen. Berädd på ett överfall. Harry försökte desperat dra henne med sej, men hon orkade inte kämpa. Då hördes hovar som galopperade fram. Efter några sekunder var smärtan borta.

Juliett slog upp ögonen. Hon höll fortfarande handen mot ärret och reste sej snabbt upp.

- Hur mår du, undrade Harry. Vad hände med dej?

- Jag.. jag.. jag slog i när jag ramlade bara, ljög Juliett.

Harry såg tvivlande ut, men avbröts:

- Harry Potter, skogen är inte ett säkert ställe. Särskilt inte för dej.

Det var en kentaur som talade - det vill säga häst nedantill och man ovantill. Han hade långt ljust hår och nästan för blåa ögon.

- Den där varelsen.. började Harry.

- Jag heter Firenze, avbröt kentauren. Han kollade på Juliett.

- Åh, jag är Juliett vi Britannia, sa Juliett snabbt och sträckte fram handen.

Firenze granskade den med tom blick. Juliett tog genereat bort den.

- Det är inte säkert här, sa han istället. Klättra upp på min rygg så ska jag ta er till Hagrid.

Juliett och Harry gjorde honom till viljes och snart satt de och försökte desperat klänga sej fast. Harry i Firenze och Juliett i Harry.

Firenze stannade och Harry och Juliett hoppade av.

- Firenze, sa Hagrid klappade kentauren på axeln.

- Hagrid, sa Firenze. Det är inte bra att stryka omkring i skogen när det finns en varelse som inte hör till här.

- Ja vet, sa Hagrid. Vi skulle leta efter enhörningen.

- De hittade den, sa Firenze och pekade på Juliett och Harry. Och den var inte ensam. Låt mej säga att den enhörningen inte kan ha mycket blod kvar nu.

Hagrid såg förskräckt ut.

- Vad var det där? frågade Harry.

- Vet du vad som händer om man dricker en enhörningsblod, Harry? frågade Firenze.

Han väntade inte på svar utan fortsatte:

- Man blir odödlig, men att dräpa något så oskyldigt ger en inte bara odödlighet. Man får ett halvt liv. Ett förbannat liv.

- Vem kan vilja ha ett sådant liv? sa Harry förbryllat.

- Bara den som har inget att förlora, men allt att vinna skulle begå det brottet. Bara tills den har funnit något som ger en full styrka igen, sa Firenze. Vet du vad som är gömt i skolan just nu?

- De Vises Sten! Självklart! Livselixiret! utbrast Harry. Så du menar att varelesen som drack blodet var..

Firenze kollade bara skarpt på honom innan han sa adjö och skrittade iväg.

Hagrid harklade sej.

- Nu när de e avklarat så måste vi hitta Draco å Fang.

Juliett och Harry skrattade till.

- De har nog sprungit ut ur skogen redan, fnissade Harry och slog knytnäven mot Julietts.

Hagrid kunde inte låta bli att dra lite på munnen.

**Förbi Fluffy**

Harry gick fram och tillbaka i det övergivna sällskapsrummet i Gryffindors torn. Endast Juliett, Hermione och Ron var där.

- Snape vill inte ha stenen till sej själv, han ville ha den så att han kunde ge den till Voldemort, sa Harry om och om igen.

- Säg inte namnet, sa Ron förskräckt och såg sej omkring.

- Ron, man kan inte vara rädd för ett namn, sa Juliett irriterat.

- Det är ett förbannat namn, sa Ron. Det bådar bara motgång.

Juliett himlade med ögonen och började iaktta Harry där han vankade omkring i rummet.

- När Voldemort har fått stenen så kommer han att bli mäktig igen. Då kommer han att döda mej, han kommer göra det, och jag vet inte ens varför han vill åt mej, mumlade Harry.

- Harry!

Hermione hade tagit ordet och Harry tittade upp och såg ut som om han nyss hade vaknat.

- Det finns en trollkarl som Ni-Vet-Vem alltid har fruktat, sa Hermione.

- Säg inte hans namn, härmade Juliett och fnissade.

Ron blängde på henne.

- Det är inte hans namn, sa han surt.

- Det borde bli det eftersom det är de ända Voldemort kallas för.

- Säg inte hans namn!

- Dumbledore! sa Hermione. Så länge Dumbledore är rektor på Hogwarts så kommer han inte kunna röra dej.

Harry såg lugnad ut.

- Vi borde gå nu, sa Hermione. Klockan är 11 och alla sover. Harry hämta osynlighetsmanteln!

Allt var klart och de tassade tysta mot porträtthålet med trollstavar i högsta högg. Plötsligt hördes Nevilles röst:

- Ni tänker smyga ut igen va?

- Vi har verkligen inte tid för det här, mumlade Harry knappt hörbart.

- Vi måste, Neville, sa Hermione bönfallande.

- Gryffindor får bara mer poängavdrag, sa han förtvivlat. Jag tillåter er inte.

- Är du vår mamma eller, muttrade Ron. Hermione gör något.

- Jag är verkligen ledsen för det här, Neville, sa hon. _Petrificus Totalus._

Det var samma formel som Juliett hade använt mot Filch och Neville blev stel som en pinne. Hon skyndade att ta emot honom och varsamt lägga ner honom. Nevilles ögon kollade förskräckt på dem när de ålade sej ut genom hålet.

De vandrade tyst genom korridorerna under osynlighetsmanteln.

- Vi skulle ha tagit en lykta, muttrade Ron. Man ser ju ingenting.

- _Lumos, _viskade Juliett och hennes trollstavspets tändes som en liten lampa.

- Jag fattar inte hur du kan kunna så många trollformler när du inte gör dina läxor, sa Hermione häpet och kanske en aning avundsjukt.

- Ja, du kan ju fler än Hermione till och med, sa Ron beundrande.

Hermione fnös.

- Haft mycket tid att träna, mumlade Juliett och tänkte på sitt lilla skjul.

- Jag har inte berättat det än, men jag var hos Hagrid igår natt, började Harry. Och jag fick reda på en väldigt dålig sak.

De såg på Harry. Juliett upptäckte i skenet från trollstaven att hans ögon verkligen var skogsgröna - inte blågröna, utan riktigt gröna. Det var vackert.

- När Hagrid var på Svinhuvudet och vann det där drakägget av mannen i kappan, så blev han full, började han. Och mannen började fråga om han hade några andra djur. Hagrid berättade om Fluffy och hur man tar sej förbi honom - man spelar lite musik bara.

- Hur är det en dålig sak, utbrast Ron. Nu vet vi ju hur vi tar oss förbi jycken!

- Det är klart de är en dålig sak, Ron, sa Hermione irriterat. Det var antagligen Snape under kappan!

Hon kollade på Harry som nickade instämmande. Hon fortsatte:

- Nu vet ju Snape hur man tar sej förbi Fluffy! Det ända hindret som han faktist skulle ha problem med!

- Oj, sa Ron skamset. Det tänkte jag inte på.

- Hur som helst så behöver vi musik nu ju, sa Juliett. Jag kan ingen formel som spelar musik.

Harry drog fram en flöjt ur kappan.

- Julklapp av Harry, sa han när han såg hennes konstiga blick.

Det tog lite tid i trapporna. De flyttade sej hela tiden när de försökte komma till den tredje våningen. Juliett var den första som kom upp. Hon var snabb och smidig. Ron och Harry kom någon minut efter, Hermione kom sist.

Till slut stod de utanför dörren till Fluffy. De kunde höra hur den morrade därinne.

- Okej, Harry. Du går först och spelar, sa Juliett som började känna sej lite osäker.

Hon hade inte sett hunden förut. Harry drog några snabba andetag och gick in samtidigt som han spelade. Han var inte någon talang precis. Hermione, Ron och Juliett skyndade sej in och stängde dörren efter sej. På golvet såg de en harpa.

- Snape har redan varit här, sa Hermione orolig. Tänk om han har fått tag på stenen.

- Vi måste skynda oss! sa Juliett och knuffade bort Fluffys tass från golvluckan.

Harry gav flöjten till Juliett som genast började spela, lika otalangfullt.

- Jag hoppar ner först och ser vad som händer, sa Harry och hoppade ner innan någon hann invända.

Hermione och Ronsåg ner i det svarta hålet.

- Det är lungt, ropade Harry. Man landar mjukt.

Hermione och Ron hoppade. Sist kom Juliett.

- Tur att den här plantan var här, sa Juliett. Eller.. kanske inte..

Plantan hade med ens börjat röra på sej och slingra sej runt deras ben och midja.

- Jag kan inte andas, flämtade Ron.

- Rör er inte! skrek Hermione. Det är Djävulens Snara, vi måste slappna av. Annars stryper den oss fortare.

Juliett försökte att andas lungt. Hon kollade upp.

- V..aart ä..r Heer..mione, flämtade hon medans hon slog mot en svart snara med knytnäven som hade satt hennes vänstra ben i ett järngrepp.

- Jag är okej, hördes Hermiones röst under dem. Ni måste slappna av!

- Lä..tt f..f..ör dej a..ttt säga.

Ron hade blivit alldeles röd i ansiktet av ansträngning. Så försvann Harry också.

- Ha..rry! skrek Juliett.

- Slappna av! skrek Hermione förtvivlat.

Men Ron och Juliett kunde inte slappna av. Ron skrek förtvivlat.

- Jag h..a..ar klau..s..trofo..b..bi, pep Juliett, alldeles matt av ansträngning.

Paniken växte inom henne, hon kunde verkligen inte slappna av i en sådan här situation. Hon började splattra, men det märktes inte eftersom hon satt fast så hårt. Det ljusnade. Var hon död? Men så såg hon Hermiones och Harrys ansikten över henne.

- Det gick bra, sa Juliett och försökte låta oberörd trots att hennes ben var som spagetti när hon ställde sej upp.

Hon hade aldrig varit så rädd i hela sitt liv.

- Fyfan för Sprout, fräste hon. Hon tog ju nästan livet av mej!

- Det var Professor Sprouts påfund, och Fluffy var Hagrids, funderade Hermione högt som om hon inte hade hört Juliett. Då återstår Professor Flitwicks, Professor Snapes, Professor McGonagalls och Professor Quirells.

Harry var redan vid nästa dörr.

- Kom igen! ropade han. Vi har inte mycket tid.

Harry öppnade dörren och Juliett gjorde sej berädd på att bli attackerad jättar eller att ta sej förbi svingande yxor. I stället fanns där inne en dörr, kvastar och hon hörde något som fladdrade.

Ron var snabbt framme och kände på dörren. Den var såklart låst.

- Det där är för enkelt Ron, sa Hermione och såg menande på dörren.

- Det var värt ett försök, fnös han.

- Vad är det där, jätteflugor? frågade Juliett skeptiskt.

- Det är nycklar, sa Harry. En av dem passar säkert i dörren.

- Men det finns tusentals nycklar, sa Ron och gapade när han kollade upp.

Han gick fram till dörren.

- Det är en ganska stor nyckel, meddelade han. Antagligen med samma silvriga färg som handtaget.

- Där är den, ropade Juliett och pekade. Den har en bruten vinge.

Harry tittat imponerat på henne.

- Du skulle nog bli en bra sökare så klarsynt som du är, sa han.

Juliett ryckte på axlarna och grabbade tag i en kvast. Ron och Harry följde hennes exempel.

- Kan du flyga? frågade Ron.

- Stolt ägare av en Åskvigg, svarade Juliett.

- De har ju inte kommit ut än, sa Ron och lyfte på ena ögonbrynet.

- Kontakter, blinkade Juliett och lyfte från marken.

Så fort de var i luften gick nycklarna till attack.

- Jag avleder.. hrmm.. nycklarna, skrek Juliett och hörde hur konstigt det lät.

Hon gjorde en snabb dykning mot golvet och susade omkring där nere. Harry var snabb att fånga nyckeln och ge den till Hermione, som låste upp. Juliett, Ron och Harry flög genom dörren och Hermione stängde efter dem innan nycklarna hann ifatt.

De befann sej nu i en stor sal. Mörkret förblindade dem, men när de tog några steg framåt så tändes facklor runt omkring. Det var ett gigantiskt schackbräde. Juliett brukade spela schack med Dumbledore när hon var yngre. Han vann alltid.

- Vad ska vi göra nu då, viskade Harry.

- Det är väl tydligt, sa Ron. Vi måste vinna för att ta oss igenom och jag har en vag känsla av att vi måste vara pjäserna.

Juliett svalde.

- Men.. men om vi b-blir tagna så, stammade Juliett och hon tyckte att hon lät precis som Quirrell.

- Tror du? sa Hermione ängsligt.

Det blev tyst en stund när Ron funderade.

- Bli inte sårade, men ni är inga bra schackspelare, sa han.

- Vi blir inte sårade, sa Harry genast. Säg bara åt oss vad vi ska göra.

- Juliett, kan du spela schack? undrade Ron.

- Kan, kan jag väl, men jag har aldrig vunnit någon gång, svarade hon.

Egentligen var hon inte så dålig tyckte hon. Det var bara det att hon bara spelat mot en enda person. Dumbledore - och han var ju inte precis en dålig schackspelare.

- Okej, Harry, ta löparens plats, Hermione, tornets och Juliett kan vara drottning, sa han. Själv tar jag riddarens plats.

Juliett stod stel av skräck på sin ruta. Ron skrek och domederade över spelarna uppe på sin häst. Pjäser vart sönderslagna och bortsläpade, endast smulad sten fanns kvar av dem. Tänk om någon av dem blev tagen. Skulle de bli köttade av deras gigantiska svärd och yxor då? tänkte hon.

Det blev tyst ett tag. Juliett kollade på Ron för att se vad uppehållet handlade om. Ron såg djupt fokuserad ut när han sa:

- Jag måste låta mej bli tagen.

En kall kåre löpte längs Julietts ryggrad. Ron. Skulle han dö menade han?

- NEJ! skrek hon. Det måste finnas ett annat sätt.

- Du kan inte! skrek Harry. Vi vet inte vad som kommer hände med dej!

- Vill ni hindra Snape från att ta stenen, eller, röt han. I schack måste man göra vissa uppoffringar och det här gäller.. Ni-Vet-Vems pånyttfödelse. Ditt liv Harry.

- Men Ron, snyftade Hermione.

- Nej, Hermione, sa Ron. Jag måste göra det här. Sen tar du kungen Harry.

Harry nickade.

Sen gick allting väldigt fort. Ron hade med ens gjort sitt drag och sedan kom vit drottning fram och drog sitt svärd. Juliett blundade när svärdet genomborrade hästen och Ron flög i golvet. Hon gjorde en ansats att springa emot honom, men Harry skrek åt henne att stanna där hon var. Han gick fram till kungen och sa:

- Schack matt!

Spelet var över. De sprang fram till Ron. Hermione kände hans puls.

- Han är bara medvetslös, sa hon lättat.

- Det var tur att han var på en häst, Gud vet vad som skulle ha hänt annars, sa Juliett.

De lämnade Ron och gick mot nästa dörr.

- Vi måste skynda oss så att vi kan få Ron till madame Pomfrey sen, sa Harry medan han öppnade dörren.

De möttes av en fruktansvärd stank. Juliett tryckte snabbt handen över näsan. Det låg ett troll på marken. Det var större än det de hade besegrat och det hade en stor blodig bula i skallen.

- En tjänst gjorde Snape oss i alla fall, påpekade Juliett fortfarande med handen för näsan.

De öppnade nästa dörr och såg ett bord med sju olika flaskor på en rad.

- Det här måste vara Snapes påhitt. Trollet var Quirrells och Schackbrädet McGonagalls, sa Harry.

Han gick några steg innåt med Juliett och Hermione i släptåg. Med ens flammade det upp en eld från dörren de kom från och den andra dörren var täckt med svarta lågor.

- Vi är fångade, muttrade Harry. Typiskt Snape.

- Kolla, ropade Hermione.

Hon hade fått syn på ett ihoprullat pergament som låg på bordet till höger om flaskorna. Hon började läsa högt:

- Bakom er det säkert är, framför lurar fara. Två av oss ska hjälpa er, om ni finner vilka bara. En utav oss sju er släpper fram att målet nå, och dricker ni en annan hjälps ni att tillbaka gå. Blott nässelvin ur två av oss ni tömmer, tre mördare sej bland de andra gömmer. Välj nu om ni inte vill stanna här för evigt kvar, som hjälp i valet fyra ledtrådar ni har: Den första: Hur lömskt än giftet söker undan glida, ni finner allt på nässelvinets vänstra sida. Den andra: Helt olika är de som ytterst i var ände stå, vill ni gå vidare är ingendera att lita på. Den tredje: Ni tydligt ser att alla ojämnt stora är, men varken jätte eller dvärg er död inom sej bär. Den fjärde: Flaskor nummer två som ni på ömse sidor ser, är tvillingar i smak fast vid en första blick de olika sej ter.

Juliett och Harry suckade förtvivlat.

- Jag hatar Snape, muttrade Juliett.

- Det här är ju genialt, utropade Hermione. Ren logik - en gåta.

- Jag hatar gåtor!

- Äsch, tyst med dej, sa Hermione. Låt mej lösa det här.

Hon började vandra längs flaskorna och mumlade:

- Tre är gift, två är vin och två tar oss genom elden.

Hermione läste texten om och om igen och flyttade på några flaskor. Tills slut pekade hon på två flaskor.

- Den runda flaskan tar oss genom den röda elden och den där lilla tar oss igenom den svarta, sa hon och lyfte upp den. Det räcker inte till oss alla i den lilla. Bara två personer.

- Jag följer med dej, Harry, jag måste, sa Juliett.

De kollade konstigt på henne. Hemligheten tyngde i hjärtat.

- Hermione, sa Harry. Ta med Ron till madame Pomfrey, skicka en uggla till Dumbledore. Vi behöver hans hjälp.

- Ni är stora trollkarlar, vet ni det, sa hon.

Sedan kastade hon sej i armarna på dem och kramade om dem båda samtidigt.

- Hermione, mumlade Harry generat.

- Jag är inte lika bra som du är, sa Juliett när Hermione hade slutat krama dem.

- Jag bara läser, svarade hon. Det finns viktigare saker. Vänskap och mod.

Hon såg på dem båda men blanka ögon.

- Lova mej att ni är försiktiga.

Sedan tog hon en djup klunk ur flaskan och rös till.

- Är det gift! frågade Harry och Juliett i munnen på varandra.

- Tvivlar ni på mina kunskaper? frågade hon skämtsamt innan hon försvann genom de purpurröda lågorna.

Juliett drog på munnen.

- Då var det dags, mumlade Harry och såg in hennes uppspärrade ögon.

De gav varandra en hastig kram innan de tog varsin klunk och passerade de svarta lågorna utan problem.

**De Vises Sten**

Juliett hade blundat när hon passerade de svarta lågorna. När hon kände ljus utanför sina ögonlock slog hon upp dem och kände hur pupillerna blev mindre. De befann sej i en stor sal. En trappa ner stod det en man. Det var inte Snape. Det var inte ens Voldemort. Det var en viss man med en konstigt luktande turban på huvudet.

- Ni! utbrast Harry.

- Ja, jag, svarade Quirrell lungt. Jag förväntade att ni skulle komma mr Potter och miss vi Britannia.

Juliett noterade att han inte stammade längre. Hade han spelat hela den här tiden?

- Men vi trodde.. Snape, sa hon förnärmat.

- Severus, fnös Quirrell. Ja, det är klart att ni misstänkte honom, han verkar som den rätte personen, eller hur? Ingen skulle misstänka st-stackars s-s-stammande p-professor Quirrell.

- Men Snape försökte ju döda mej! sa Harry.

- Nej, nej, nej! _Jag_ försökte döda dej! Det hade lyckats också om Snape inte hade suttit med sina motbesvärjelser och er smutsskalle till vän miss Granger..

- Ta tillbaka det där! skrek Juliett och riktade staven mot Quirrell.

Han skrattade bara kyligt.

- Jag skulle lägga undan den där miss vi Britannia, sa han. Du vill väl inte att Mörkrets Herre ska ge dej ett till ärr.

Hon höll handen under nyckelbenet.

- Den här gången kanske han lyckas, väste han.

Harry kollade undrande på henne. Hon mötte inte hans blick. Med trollstaven fortfarande riktad mot Quirrell skrek hon:

- _Diffindo!_

Quirrell var snabbt upp med sin stav och skrek:

- _Protego!_

Trollformeln studsade tillbaka mot henne och rev upp hennes vänstra kind och en del av klädnaden under det vänstra nyckelbenet.

- Juliett! skrek Harry och sprang fram till henne.

Hon var snabbt uppe och knuffade Harry åt sidan.

- _Crucio!_ skrek hon.

Quirrell använde samma formel igen och smärtan som träffade henne var olidlig. Hon brann samtidigt som hennes ben vreds av och hon blev stucken med tusen knivar. Skriket från henne var hjärtskärande. Quirrell skrattade bara och njöt av hur hon plågades.

- Låt henne vara! skrek Harry desperat. Det är mej Voldemort vill ha, låt henne gå!

Quirrell sänkte sin trollstav. Juliett flämtade och försökte att andas.

- Åh, han vill ha miss vi Britannia här lika mycket som han vill ha dej, mr Potter, sa Quirrell och hans ögon såg tomma ut. Det vet jag. Jag hör hans tankar.

Harry stirrade på Juliett.

- Jag antar att hon inte har berättat vilken form ärret har som finns under hennes vänstra nyckelben. Om hon ens har berättat om det.

Harry närmade sej henne. Hon flämtade fortfarande efter luft. Ansiktet var blekare än vanligt och ögonen vilt uppspärrade. Han flyttade på en del av den upprivna klädnaden och såg hennes ärr. Det var format som en blixt, precis som hans.

Juliett sköt undan hans hand och reste sej upp. Harry satt fortfarande i hukande ställning.

- Vi har inte tid att prata om det nu, sa Juliett.

Harry reste sej upp till slut.

- Varför berättade du inte? frågade han.

- Tro mej, det ville jag, sa Juliett. Det kändes bara svårt. Jag ville inte att det skulle läcka ut. Jag ville inte vara känd som tjejen som överlevde.

- Jag förstår hur du menar, sa Harry. Men jag kommer att hålla din hemlighet.

Juliett log matt. En del av henne visste att hon kunde lita på Harry, men en del av henne visste att det skulle komma ut en gång, och på något sätt ville hon inte att Draco skulle få reda på det. Hon hade en känsla av att han verkligen skulle hata henne då.

- Är det inte en rörande scen, avbröt Quirrell dem.

Hon hade nästan glömt bort vad det var de gjorde här. Quirrell hade vänt sej mot en spegel nu. Juliett såg att det var Erised-spegeln.

- Säg mej, hur fungerar den här spegeln? Jag ser mej själv hålla i stenen, men var hittar jag den? sa han irriterat.

- _Flickan och pojken, _hördes en väsande röst som ekade och studsade mot väggarna.

Juliett satte handen för ärret. Det hade börjat värka. Hon såg att Harry led av samma smärta där han stod med handen för pannan.

- Potter, Britannia! skrek Quirrell. Kom hit!

De vågade inte göra annat än att lyda. Sakta och med släpande fötter vandrade de mot spegeln och ställde sej framför den.

- Vad ser ni? frågade han kallt.

Juliett såg Harry i spegeln. Han höll en rubinröd sten som glittrade i ljuset av lampornas sken. Léende stoppade han den i fickan. Juliett vred diskret på huvudet och såg hur Harrys ficka hade börjat bukta ut lite. Som om det låg någonting där i. Han såg lika chockad ut som henne.

- Vad ser ni? väste Quirrell igen.

- Jag ser mina föräldrar i Gryffindorklädnader, hasplade Juliett ur sej.

Det var inte en lögn, hon hade ju sett det en gång i spegeln.

Ett kallt skratt ekade genom rummet. Det verkade komma från Quirrell själv, även fast att han inte rörde på munnen. Juliett rös till.

- Jag ser mej själv, började Harry.

Juliett skakde energiskt på huvudet.

- Fortsätt, Potter, manade Quirrell.

- Jag skakar hand med Dumbledore, improviserade Harry. Jag har vunnit elevhemspokalen åt Gryffindor.

Det lät inte övertygande.

- _Han ljuger, _hördes rösten från Quirrell. _Låt mej ta det här personligen._

- Mästare, du är fortfarande svag, sa Quirrell tvekande.

- _Jag klarar det här, Quirrell._

Quirrell nickade och började ta av sej den illaluktande turbanen. När den var av kippade både Juliett och Harry efter andan. Bakom Quirrell, där hans bakhuvud skulle ha varit, fanns ett ansikte. Kinderna var vaxbleka, springor till näsborrar - likt en orm , och röda stirrande ögon.

- Voldemort, fick Juliett fram.

- Juliett vi Britannia, Harry Potter. Vi möts igen, väste Lord Voldemort.

- Det.. det är inte sant, mumlade Harry skräckslaget.

- Jo, visst är det, skrockade Voldemort. Med enhörningsblod kan man klara mycket. Quirrell här var så vänlig och drack det åt mej. Att tvingas leva som en parasit kommer snart vara över. Allt jag vill ha finns i din ficka, Harry.

Juliett skakde på huvudet.

- Åh, Juliett. Lika vacker som din mamma, väste Voldemort. Varför följer du inte i deras fotspår och ansluter dej till mej?

- ALDRIG! fräste Juliett.

Hatet var starkare än rädslan.

- Mina föräldrar är förblindade av dej och din makt! skrek hon. Inte för att jag skulle kalla dej kraftfull. Du är patetisk! Klarar ingenting själv.

Om Voldemort hade varit mer mänsklig så skulle hans ansikte bli rött av ilska.

- Döda henne! skrek han. Quirrell! Döda henne!

Quirrell kastade en dödande förbannelse efter henne, men hon hoppade åt sidan.

- Ta stenen! Döda dom båda! tjöt Voldemort ursinnigt.

Quirrell kastade sej efter Harry och tog ett ordentligt stryptag på honom. Juliett rusade mot honom, men till hennes förvåning släppte Quirrell taget om Harrys hals nästan på en gång.

- Vad gör du! skrek Voldemort. Döda honom!

- Mästare, jag kan inte. Mina händer, sa Quirrell.

Hans händer hade blivit röda och blåsor hade uppstått. Det såg ut som om han hade bränt sej.

- Döda honom! skrek Voldemort.

Quirrell lyfte trollstaven och väste:

- _Ava.._

Juliett hade hoppat på honom innan han hade hunnit uttala förbannelsen. Quirrell var starkare. Han händer tryckte mot henned luftstrype. Desperat försökte hon få bort hans händer, utan att lyckas. Hon kände hur hon började tyna bort och Quirrell blev suddigare och suddigare. Med ens gav Quirrell till ett vrål och släppte hennes hals. Hary hade gripit tag i Quirrells ansikte. Juliett hade svårt att hålla sej kvar i verkligheten och till slut slocknade hon.

Juliett slog upp ögonen. Ljuset blixtrade till och hon fick ont i huvudet. Någon stod lutad över henne. Han hade halvmåneformade glasögon och långt vitt skägg. Dumbledore satt emellan hennes och Harrys säng. Han strök henne över håret på det där faderliga sättet som han gjort under alla dessa år.

- Julie, sa han mjukt. Hur mår du?

Hon svarde inte. Satte sej bara upp i sängen och såg sej omkring.

- Vart är jag? frågade hon till sist.

Dumbledore reste sej och gick bort till Harry som inte hade vaknat än.

- I sjukhusflygeln, svarade han. Dina vänner har varit här ser jag.

Han pekade menande på allt godis i fotänden. Juliett log och grabbade tag i några lakritsstavar. Hon var utsvulten.

- Hur mår Harry? frågade hon. Ron och Hermione?

- De mår fin-fint, sa Dumbledore lungt. Kolla Harry börjar att kvickna till.

Juliett skyndade fram till Harrys säng med en lakritsstav fortfarande i handen.

- Harry, hur mår du? frågade hon oroligt. Vad hände egentligen?

- Så, så Julie, sa Dumbledore och höjde lugnande händerna. Vi hittade dej och Harry avsvimmade. Jag fick ugglan av Hermione.

Harry vaknade och satte sej spikrakt.

- Quirrell, Professorn! Det var Quirrell! Han har stenen, var det första Harry sa.

- Lugn, Harry. Vi kom precis när Quirrell hade tagit stenen ifrån dej, sa Dumbledore.

- Bra, suckade Harry lättat. Jag visste inte hur länge jag kunde hålla emot.

- Hur länge har vi legat här? frågade Juliett.

- Tre dagar.

- Tre dagar! Hur mår Hermione och Ron? skrek Harry.

- Schh, Harry. Du vill väl inte att madame Pomfrey kastar ut mej? sa Dumbledore. De mår bra.

Harry lugnande ner sej igen.

- Stenen då? frågade han.

Dumbledore skrockade.

- Det är många frågor du har, sa han. Vad det gäller stenen så har den blivit förstörd.

- Men då dör väl Nicolas Flamel?

- Jaså, du har hört om min gamle vän Nicolas. Jag tror nog att han och hans fru har mycket Livselixir kvar, och de är ju ändå så gamla nu, sa Dumbledore och log.

- Hur fick jag egentligen stenen? frågade Harry.

- Genom spegel. Jag bestämde att den som ville hitta stenen men inte använda den skulle få den. Smart va?

Harry vände sej nu mot Juliett.

- Ärret, sa han.

Juliett teg. Hon orkade inte prata om det där nu. Det kändes ytterst jobbigt att Harry visste om hennes hemlighet.

- Hur? viskade han.

Det blev tyst ett tag innan Dumbledore tog till ordet:

- Harry, innan Voldemort gick mot din familj så gick han emot Julies. Eller Julie för att vara specifik. Hennes föräldrar är anhängare till Voldemort och när de gjorde honom besviken en gång så ville han ta ifrån dem sin ända dotter. Det Voldemort inte visste var att han gjorde dem en tjänst. De ville inte ha Julie.

Dumbledore lät sorgsen och Juliett kände hur ansiktet formades till sten. Han la en arm om hennes axlar.

- Voldemort misslyckades. Du och Julie är de ända som någonsin överlevt den dödande förbannelsen. Julies orsak är ännu oklar, men du Harry. Efter misslyckandet med Julie, så sökte han upp din familj. Din mamma och pappa var väldigt modiga och din mamma offrade sitt liv för att rädda dej. Sådana saker lämnar spår. Det var därför Voldermort inte kunde göra något emot dej den natten, det var därför Quirrell inte kunde röra dej.

Harry rörde vid sitt ärr.

- Inte ditt ärr, Harry.

- Kärlek, mumlade Juliett där hon satt och kollade ner på händerna i sitt knä.

- Ja, kärlek, instämde Dumbledore.

Nästa dag blev Juliett och Harry utskrivna. De vandrade sida vid sida mot den stora salen. Det besvärade henne att Harry visste om att hennes föräldrar var dödsätare - anhängar till Voldemort. Skulle han hata henne nu?

- Hatar du mej nu? undrade Juliett tyst.

Harry såg chockat på henne som om han inte ens hade tänkt tanken.

- Varför skulle jag hata dej?

- Mina föräldrar.

- Jag är inte som de i Slytherin. Jag dömer dej inte efter dina föräldrar!

Juliett kände hur värmen kom tillbaka till kroppen och hon log. Tillsammans vandrade de mot Gryffindorbordet där Ron och Hermione satt.

- Jag trodde nästan inte att ni skulle komma! tjöt Hermione och kramade om dem båda två.

Ron log och hejade. Sedan satte de sej ner. Alla hade hört om händelsen, så det tystnade när de kom in och alla viskade och pekade. Dumbledore tog till ordet:

- Ännu ett år har passerat! Vilket år det varit med både trehuvdad hund och Djävulens Snara.

Han blinkade mot Juliett och de andra.

- Slytherin tog hem elevhemspokalen i år igen, för det sjunde året i rad vill jag påpeka.

Stora jubel hördes från Slyhterinbordet.

- Men! ropade Dumbledore och alla tystnade. Jag vill dela ut lite poäng själv.

Mummel hördes överallt innan Dumbledore pratade.

- Till miss Hermione Granger, för kylig logik i ett pressat läge. 50 poäng till Gryffindor!

Applåder, busvisslingar och hejarop kom från Gryffindorbordet. Juliett dunkade Hermione hårt i ryggen och hon såg förvånad ut, men lycklig.

- Till mr Ronald Weasley, för det bästa schackspel som vi sett på länge. 50 poäng till Gryffindor.

Ron blev alldeles röd om öronen och Fred och George skrek:

- Våran brorsa ska ni veta!

- Till mr Harry Potter och Juliett vi Britannia för ett enastående mod tilldelar jag 60 poäng till Gryffindor!

Det tystnade till. Juliett var ju inte i Gryffindor. Dumbledore blinkade åt henne. En varm känsla steg inom henne. Hennes hjärtas innersta önskan talade för henne.

- Vi är lika med Slytherin, viskade Hermione upphetsat.

- Det finns olika sorters mod, fortsatte Dumbledore lungt. Det krävs för att göra motstånd mot våra fiender, men det krävs även en hel del för att stå upp mot våra vänner. Därför tilldelar jag Neville Longbottom 10 poäng. Vilket innebär en liten ändring av dekorationer!

Dånet som kom från Gryffindorbordet var obeskrivbart. Fönsterrutorna skallrade nästan. Neville begravdes av Gryffindorare som kramade om honom och klappade honom på axeln. Juliett och Hermione höll varandra i händerna samtidigt som de hängde med i hejaropen:

- Gryffindor, Gryffindor!

Även Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw stämde in - glada över att Slytherin äntligen hade förlorat. Juliett var den ända i Slytherin som var glad för Gryffindors seger. Innerst inne var hon en Gryffindorare. Det visste hon. De gröna och silvriga hade med ens blivit röda och guldiga, och Slytherins sluga orm blev Gryffindors djärva lejon.

- Jag kan inte fatta att det är över, sa Hermione när de stod på Kings Cross Station och väntade på sina familjer. Ett år har redan passerat.

- Det är ju sex år kvar att se fram emot, sa Ron. Ni måste komma och bo hos mej i sommar, alla tre.

- Det ser jag verkligen fram emot, sa Juliett.

Hon hade berättat för Ron och Hermione om hennes dödsätarföräldrar och att hon levde ensam med endast Dumbledore som besökare och fadersfigur. Om hennes ärr och hennes förbindelse med Voldemort.

- Jag också, sa Harry. Men först ska jag ha lite roligt med Dudley.

- Du får inte använda magi utanför Hogwarts, utbrast Hermione förskräckt.

Ett mugglarpar gick förbi och kollade konstigt på henne.

- Men det vet inte Dudley, flinade Harry. Jag ska bara hota honom lite med hrrm.. min pinne.

Fler mugglare hade gått förbi och kollat konstigt på deras ugglor och kofferter.

- Det låter bra, sa Juliett och de slog nävarna mot varandra.

- Där är dom föresten, sa Harry och han gav dem en vinkning innan han skyndade iväg.

Det var en väldigt stor man med yvig mustach och randig kostym som stod tillsammans med en kvinna som var raka motsatsen. Hon var spinkig och bar en rosa tunn klänning och matchande hatt. Det såg väldigt fånigt ut. Bakom henne häckade en kraftig pojke. Han såg rädd ut och drog i sin mammas kjol när Harry kom fram till dem.

- Ja, här kommer min mamma, sa Ron.

- Ron, Ron hej. Åh, miss Granger Ron har berättat om dej!

Rons mamma var en kort, knubbig kvinna med lika rött hår som sina söner.

- Åh.

Hon tystnade.

- Du måste vara miss vi Britannia, lika vacker som Ron beskrivit dej, om inte vackrare.

- Mamma, muttrade Ron med öron röda som eld.

Mrs Weasley stirrade tyst på henne. Likaså gjorde Rons yngre syster, tvillingarna och prefekten i Gryffindor Percy. Juliett såg frågande på Ron.

- Jag har kanske råkat nämnt det där om dina föräldrar och hrm.. ärret, viskade han.

Juliett ryckte på axlarna. Det besvärade henne inte lika mycket längre att fler visste om hennes hemlighet. Tvärtom. Det var skönt att ha någon att dela den med. Att ha någon att prata med om smärtorna i ärret. Juliett hade stark misstänkt att Dumbledore hade talat om det för alla lärarna på Hogwarts, eftersom hon märkte de medlidsamma och nyfikna blickar de gav henne när de trodde hon inte såg.

- Kan.. kan jag få skaka din hand, viskade flickan.

- Ginny! fräste mrs Weasley.

- Det är okej, sa Juliett och skakade Ginnys hand.

- Du borde vara lika berömd som Harry Potter, sa hon och såg ytterst imponerad ut.

- Jag håller en låg profil, mumlade Juliett. Jag vill inte bli berömd för en sådan hemsk sak.

- Hjärtat då, viskade mrs Weasley, blank i ögonen.

Hon kramade om Juliett. Juliett såg förvånat på Ron som rodnade. Mrs Weasley verkade vara en väldigt insläppande person, även mot främlingar.

- Du måste ha någonstans att bo, sa mrs Weasley. Följ med oss, vi har massor av plats.

Juliett tänkte på vad Draco hade pratat om hur sorgligt fattig familjen Weasley var och att de skaffade fler barn än de hade råd med.

- Jag vill inte tränga mej på, mrs Weasley, sa Juliett vänligt.

- Inte gör du det, vännen!

- Jag måste i alla fall hem först, slingrade sej Juliett. Men jag kommer och hälsar på såklart!

Hon visade sin Åskvigg.

- Du har verkligen en Åskvigg, Jule, utbrast Ron imponerat.

- En Åskvigg? sa Fred.

- Omöjligt, sa George.

Juliett höll upp kvasten och alla fingrade avundsjukt på den.

- Men nu måste jag gå, sa Juliett. Det mörknar snart och jag måste ta mej hem när det är som mörkast.

Hon kramade om Ron och Hermione. Fred, George, Ginny, Percy och mrs Weasley.

- Vi ses, ropade hon innan hon tog tag i kofferten, kvasten och Nedas bur och gick mot utgången.

Hon tänkte slänga in kofferten, buren och kvasten i sitt gamla rum och spendera natten på Den Läckande Kitteln. Prata med stammisar och dricka honungsöl. Det skulle nog bli en av hennes vanligaste sysselsättningar under sommaren. Kanske kunde hon kanske få ett sommarjobb där. Pengar fick hon av Dumbledore, men det kunde vara roligt med en sysselsättning.

På kvällarna kunde hon läsa i Världens Svartkonster som hon hade tagit från Den Avskilda Avdelningen i biblioteket. Hon var fortfarande väldigt nyfiken på de tre oförlåtliga förbannelserna. Juliett rös till när hon tänkte på smärtan som hon fått utav Cruciatusförbannelsen. Vad var det för något egentligen? Själv kunde hon inte utföra dem. Hon undrade varför.

Juliett funderade där hon gick genom den skymmande gatan i London. Sommaren skulle bli plågsam och seg, och hon längtade redan till nästa skolår på Hogwarts. Ändå kände hon sej ganska lycklig med den nyfunna vänskapen med Ron, Hermione och Harry. I slutet av juli, till Harrys födelsedag, bestämde hon sej för att åka till Rons hem och njuta av sista månaden av sommarlovet tillsammans med vännerna.


End file.
